Quand Atem et compagnie font une escale à Poudlard
by Xianyou
Summary: Oyez Oyez braves gens ! Venez découvrir en inédit même s'il y'en a déjà eu plusieurs hohoho un crossover plutôt parodique entre Yu-gi-oh et Harry Potter...M'enfin, vous verrez ça par vous même on va quand même pas gâcher la surprise voyons...
1. Ping Bang Koung !

**Disclamer **: **Tous les persos appartiennent à l'univers de Yu-gi-oh ! et Harry Potter de Kazuki Takahashi et J.K Rowling (mais bon tout le monde le sais déjà, pourquoi le signaler xD ?) SAUF un perso inédit, la guest star en personne j'ai prénommée Xian c'est à dire moi (mouahaha °vv°) !**

**Rating **: **Tous public (enfin à ceux que ça intéresse)**

**Résumé :** **Oyez Oyez braves gens ! Venez découvrir en inédit (même s'il y'en a déjà eu plusieurs hohoho) un crossover plutôt parodique entre Yu-gi-oh et Harry Potter...M'enfin, vous verrez ça par vous même (on va quand même pas gâcher la surprise voyons...)**

**Contexte :** **Bon en résumé nous sommes après l'épisode de la mémoire où Atem et Bakura possèdent leurs propres corps (bon, au sujet de Bakura il est un peu...disons pas un chouila plus gentil mais qui garde un certain coté dérangé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^' )**

**Indications : les pensées sont en _italique_ tandis que le gras fait office de narration, enfin ça dépend en fait.**

**Chapitre 1 : Ping Bang Koung ! (comment ça il veut rien dire mon titre xD?)**

**Xian :** MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE !

**Joey :** ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE SI !

**Tandis que Joey tirait le col de Xian qui pendait à quelques centimètres du sol et que Yugi essayait de s'interposer entre eux, un petit avion émanait de la fumée non loin de là...**

**Yugi :** Allons du calme Joey ! Elle a beau être l'auteure de cette fanfic mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait volontairement mise dans le pétrin si je ne me trompe ?

**Xian :** Merci Yugi T-T **(« enfin, quoique... »)**

**Atem :** En effet cela ne m'étonnerais pas si c'était encore un coup de ce Pilleur de Tombes.

**Bakura(de mauvaise humeur) :** Qu'entenderais-je ? Sachez ô votre « Noble Altesse » que je ne me réduis au grand jamais à mettre ma propre vie en péril pour le plaisir des autres !

**Tristan :** Nous voilà dans de beaux draps à présent, impossible de savoir où nous sommes !

**Xian à Joey :**Dis, tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ^^ ?

**Téa (qui était restée en retrait) :** Xian, je peux te poser une question pertinente ?

**Xian :** Oui ?

**Téa :** Est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas légèrement délaissée les lecteurs en nous mettant directement dans cette situation au lieu d'en montrer la cause ?

**Xian :** OO heu...

**Kaiba (sournois) :** Si elle se met a avoir des pertes de mémoires comme notre cher pharaon, on n'est pas sortis !

**Xian (marmonnant) :** Je commence déjà à regretter de t'avoir ajouté dans cette fic toi...

**Kaiba :** Aurais-tu donc des commentaires pertinents à faire partager ?

**Xian :** Euh, nan tout compte fait...

**Joey :** Alors qu'attends-tu donc pour lancer ce fameux flash-back ?

**Xian **: D'accord d'accord...FLASH-BACK !

**Joey :** Mais ça va pas d'hurler près de mes oreilles !** (lâche Xian qui finit aussitôt les fesses à terre)**

**Xian :** Mais euhhhh, c'était pour ajouter de l'ambiance quoi !

**Bakura (agacé) :** On n'a pas que ça à faire !

**Xian :** Bon...alors voyons (prend son script et le feuillette) Chapitre 2...non...Chapitre 4...non plus...c'est pas encore ça...ah ! Voilà ! Chapitre1 ! Il suffit juste que je lise quelques paragraphes en arrière et ça roule !

**FLASH-BACK ( Tous : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !)**

**Il y a quelques jours Yugi ainsi que Joey et Kaiba reçurent une invitation à un énième tournoi de duels de monstres se déroulant en Europe et partirent au bord d'un jet privée de la Kaiba Corporation accompagné de Téa, Makuba, Tristan, Bakura ainsi que Xian (bah quoi, fallait bien que je m'incruste xD). Une fois à bord et au bout de quelques heures, tandis que Atem et Bakura se regardaient en chien de faïence alors que Joey, encouragé par Tristan, se faisait remarquer auprès de Kaiba dans le seul but de le provoquer en duel, ce à quoi il échouait le plus souvent pour ne pas dire continuellement, Téa discutait tranquillement avec Makuba et Xian dormait paisiblement accolé à un des hublots.**

**Bref, l'ambiance était (plus ou moins) conviviale.**

**Soudainement, un BANG résonna et l'avion subit une secousse.**

**Joey :** Bon sang, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

**Makuba :** Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Yugi :** Je n'en sais rien, mais...

**Un second BANG encore plus puissant percuta l'avion qui commença à virevolter dangereusement.**

**Xian :** Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !

**Tristan :** Depuis quand t'es réveillé toi ?

**Xian :** Non, je suis encore dans le pays des songes avec des poneys verts et des couleurs pastels...Non mais tu crois quoi ? Qui dormirait dans un moment pareil !

**Joey :** Ça veut dire que tu sais comment on va sortir de cette situation nan ? Parce qu'étant la scénariste...

**Tous (en chœur) :** Ouuuuuuuiiiiii °O° ?

**Xian :** Euh, j'avoue que c'était pas prévu dans le scénario alors...

**Yugi (inquiet) :** Et ça veut dire quoi en gros ?

**Xian (sueur sur le front) :** Et puisque j'ai perdu mon stylo qui permettait d'écrire mon script...

**Tous :** Et alorsssss ?

**Xian (déglutit) :** Je ne peux donc pas...changer la situation qui se déroule en ce moment même...

**Tous :** QUOII ?

**Bakura (explose) :** Tu te fiches de nous ?

**Xian (veut se cacher) :** A vrai dire...non .

**Bakura (se jette sur elle) :** Je vais te... !

**Mais avant que Bakura ait eu le temps d'expédier Xian au Royaume des Ombres (ouf!), l'avion s'écrasa au beau milieu de nulle part...**

**Xian :** FIN DU FLASH-***BIINNGGG*** !

**Joey :** Je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine de hurler comme ça !

**Xian (se masse la tête suite au coup qu'elle a reçue) :** C'est bon, j'arrête !

**Kaiba s'éloigne en compagnie de Makuba dans les profondeurs de la forêt.**

**Atem :** Où vas-tu Kaiba ?

**Kaiba (sérieux) :** A ton avis ? Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps à croupir ici sans rien faire avec des énergumènes de votre espèce.

**Joey :** Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

**Kaiba :** Et en particulier avec ce petit chien à sa maman !

**Joey (bondit) **: Retenez-moi où je fais un malheur !

**Atem :** Kaiba a en partie raison. Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va trouver du secours.

**Yugi :** Oui, surtout que pour une raison qu'on ignore, tous nos portables ainsi que la radio de l'avion sont hors-service depuis cet accident.

**Téa (encourageante) :** Alors mettons-nous en route !

**C'est alors que nos « joyeux » compères prirent la route dans la forêt s'enfonçant de plus en plus à chaque pas.**

**Que vont-ils trouver au bout ? Par où devront-ils passer pour y parvenir ? Qui vont-ils rencontrer en cours de route ? Pour toutes ces réponses, rennnddezzzz-vouussss dans...**

**Joey :** Te fatigue pas on y est déjà.

**Xian :**Quoi OO ? Mais comment ça ?

**Joey :** T'as qu'a regarder devant toi -_- !

**Xian **: Oh .

**En effet un gigantesque château se dressa pas loin devant eux à la sortie de cette forêt.**

**Xian (pensant très fort) :**_ Dire que j'avais prévue des courses poursuites avec tout le tralala durant cette escale, c'est trop injuste !_

**Marek :** Tu as dit quelque chose ?

**Xian(« depuis quand il est là lui O_o ? ») :** Non, rien du tout j'vous assure ^^'

**Marek (« pt'ête parce que t'as oubliée de me mentionner depuis le début -_-» ?) :** Ha...

**Joey :** Et tu maintiens que tu n'est pas responsable de tout ces événements ?

**Xian :** Mais puisque je vous dis que non !

**Atem :** OUAAHHHH !

**Tout le monde se retourna soudainement et virent Atem la tête à l'envers suspendu...à une branche d'arbre à au moins deux mètres au dessus du sol.**

**Xian (tout bas) **: Ah, enfin un truc qui respecte le script xD !

**Joey :** Je t'ai entendu !

**Xian :** Oups !

**Téa :** Mais comment t'es arrivé là Oo ?

**Atem (paniqué) :** Écoutez-moi, cet arbre n'est pas normal, il... !

**Et ZOOUUFFFFFF ! L'arbre envoya Atem vers d'autres cieux avant de saisir Makuba et Marek via d'autres branches et commença à les faire tournoyer.**

**Kaiba :** MAKUBA !

**Makuba et Marek :** AU SCCOOUURSSSS !

**Yugi :** Il faut faire quelque chose !

**Tristan :** Excellente suggestion mais quoi ?

**Téa :** Demandons à Xian ! Mais...où est-elle passé O_O ?

**Téa tourna la tête pour constater que...Xian gisait à terre avec une grosse bosse à la tête devant un Joey satisfait.**

**Tristan (secoue Joey) :** MAIS BON SANG QU'EST QUE T'AS FOUTU !

**Joey :** Mais tu te rends pas compte que c'est de sa faute si on en est arrivé là ! Et puis, elle l'avait bien méritée !

**Makuba et Marek (mal au cœur) :** C'EST PAS QU'ON VOUDRAIT VOUS DERANGER MAIS VOUS ALLEZ NOUS AIDERRR OUIII AU LIEU DE VOUS CHAMAILLERRR ?

**Puis, l'arbre saisit Kaiba et Téa qui se mirent à crier de même.**

**Bakura (avec 50 de tension et une lumière sur son front qui s'allume) :** J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre vos jérémiades à tout bout de champ ! DIABOND APPARAAAAIIIS !

**Effectivement, lorsqu'une lumière jaillit du ciel suivi d'un rire machiavélique, une détonation se fit entendre à plus de 10 kilomètres à la ronde. L'arbre avait fini en bouillie tandis que Marek, Kaiba, Téa et Makuba hébétés tombèrent à terre, leurs vêtements un peu carbonisés et fumants.**

**Marek (les yeux grand ouverts et haletant) :** Par Osiris...J'ai vu toute ma vie défiler devant les yeux !

**Makuba :** Et moi donc !

**Kaiba( les cheveux en pétard et lissant les plis de sa veste désormais froissée) :** Voilà ce qui arrive à force de traîner avec vous !

**Téa (sans voix) :** ...

**Tristan :** NON MAIS T'ES MALADE DE NOUS BALANCER CA ! IMAGINE S'ILS ETAIENT MORTS PAR TA FAUTE !

**Bakura (soulagé de s'être défoulé) :** L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils soient en un seul morceau non ?...

**Tristan (ironique) :** Aurais-tu enfin acquis un peu d'humanité ?

**Bakura (rire sadique) :** ...Et puis, ce n'est guère de ma faute si vous autres pauvres mortels tenez si peu sur vos jambes !

**Tristan (« je laisse tomber -_-' ») :** Bon, pas de blessés ?

**Yugi :** Non mais impossible de savoir où sont passés Atem et Xian !

**Xian :** Kof ! Kof ! Je suis là !

**Joey :** ARRGGGGG ! Xian, tes cheveux !

**Xian étant propulsé en arrière par la déflagration auparavant était couverte de noir ...avec un feu qui s'était allumé sur ses cheveux qu'elle s'empressa d'éteindre suite à la panique de Joey en plongeant sa tête dans une mare d'eau à proximité.**

**Xian (les cheveux fumants) :** Ouf ! Ça va mieux !

**? :** NON CA VA PAS, MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT !

**Xian :** Gné ?

**Xian leva la tête de plus en plus haut pour faire face à un géant de plus de 3 mètres de haut (devinez qui c'est xD?)**

**Hagrid :** C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de...de ce carnage?

**Xian (bouche bée) :** De... quoi ?

**Joey et Marek (se cachent) :** HAAA ! Un monstre !

**Bakura (indifférent) :** Oui, ce « carnage » comme vous le disiez si bien vient de nous, en quoi cela pose un problème ?

**Hagrid (épongeant son front avec un mouchoir crasseux) : ** Par toutes les Nargols ! Dire que je vais devoir en informer Dumbledore de ce fâcheux événement, me voilà dans de beaux draps !

**Kaiba (direct) :** Au lieu de vous lamenter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous dire où nous sommes plus exactement ?

**Yugi :** Kaiba, ne sois si dur avec lui ! Si on lui demandait plutôt d'abord qui il est ?

**Hagrid (rangeant aussitôt son mouchoir) :** Oh...Excusez-moi. Je me présente, je suis Hagrid, gardien des clés à...**(se tut soudainement, comme par peur de commettre une faute)**

**Makuba :** De quoi ?

**Hagrid (hésitant) **: Euh, est ce que à tout hasard vous seriez pas des... moldus ?

**Marek (derrière un arbre) :** Un Mole Due ?

**Tristan :** C'est quoi ?

**Hagrid (la main dans sa barbe) :** C'est bien ce que je pensais mais pourtant, vous me semblez comment dire...spéciaux...Bon, voyez-vous quelque chose en particulier...à part ce « désastre » bien entendu ?

**Joey :** Euh à part un château des plus gigantesques, j'vois rien d'autre. On est censés voir quoi au juste ?

**Hagrid :** Alors ça, ça m'épate ! Vous êtes donc capables de voir Poudlard O_o ?

**Yugi :** C'est le nom de ce château ?

**Hagrid :** Tout à fait !

**Kaiba :** Jamais entendu un nom aussi grotesque.

**Hagrid (regard noir à Kaiba) :** Si j'étais à votre place, jamais je n'oserais traiter la plus grande école de cette façon.

**Kaiba :** C'est encore pire de ce je pensais.

**Hagrid : **D'ailleurs au vu de cette situation, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ? Vous n'allez quand même pas rester dehors par ce temps ?

**Yugi (repensant à Atem) :** Eh bien, nous en serions très heureux mais nous déclinons votre offre, un de nos amis à disparu et on doit absolument partir à sa recherche !

**Hagrid :** Disparu vous dites ? Hum...Je vois...Il faudrait qu'on en informe Dumbledore au pas de course, surtout si votre ami se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite **(Xian : Eh oui, en fait on vient de parcourir une forêt adjacente à celle là xD)** ! Plus vite les recherches seront lancés, plus vite votre ami sera en lieu sûr ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur ! Et avec un peu de chances on y sera à temps pour le banquet de ce soir et ainsi faire connaissance avec les autres élèves !

**Sur ce, la troupe suivit un peu à contrecœur le guide vers ce fameux château qu'est Poudlard, espérant qu'Atem ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres entre temps...**

_**à suivre...**_

**Donc voili voilou ! (Bon dieu, ça fait long pour un 1er chapitre, j'y ai pt'ête été un peu fort O_o) **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (du moins si vous vous êtes pas endormis avant cette ligne xD), en espérant avoir été la plus originale possible ^^ ! **

**Au fait, le Nargol dont parle Hagrid ne sort pas de mon imagination (a toujours « Le petit Dico de Harry Potter » sous la main dans le cas où parce que on a beau lire et relire les 7 tomes mais de là à rappeler le nom de toutes ces bestioles xD ). D'ailleurs, le Nargol est une petite bête qui vit dans les boules de gui ^^. **

**Le chap 2 sera posté très prochainement, sans doute d'ici une semaine ou deux.**

**A plus =) !**


	2. C'est un oiseau? C'est un avion?

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ( à consommer sans modération xD) ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite ! Enjoy !**

**Rappel : Les pensées sont en_ italique_ et la narration en gras ^^**

**Chapitre 2 : C'est un oiseau ? C'est un avion ? Non c'est un cognard volant !**** (je sais c'est nul comme blague ^^')**

**Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, nos amis et Hagrid, peu avant d'arriver aux portes de Poudlard commencèrent à croiser des élèves en uniformes qui d'ailleurs exprimaient des regards interrogatifs et surpris envers le groupe.**

**Tristan : **Pourquoi nous-regardent-ils de cette façon depuis tout à l'heure ?

**Joey : **C'est évident non ? C'est parce que je dois trop les impressionner par ma classe !

**Kaiba (narquois) : **En effet, tu brilles tellement par ta stupidité que j'en suis aveuglé à même pas dix centimètres .

**Joey : **Haha, très drôle Kaiba -_-, mais tu riras moins dès que je t'aurais mis la pâté à un duel !

**Kaiba : **C'est ça rêve toujours Wheller.

**Téa : **Vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer ?

**Yugi :** En fait, je crois plutôt que l'intervention de Bakura n'est pas passé inaperçue.

**Tristan **: Tu parles ! Avec cette explosion, j'en tremble encore rien que d'y penser !

**Bakura esquissa un sourire des plus diaboliques en entendant son nom.**

**Marek : **C'est pas tout mais depuis que le géant...

**Hagrid :** Hagrid ! Appelez-moi Hagrid.

**Marek : **D'accord. Alors je disais donc que depuis que Hagrid nous a parlé du banquet, je suis aussi affamé qu'un dieu égyptien ! Mais au fait, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est cette « chose » qui nous a attaqués tout à l'heure ?

**Hagrid (devient pâle) : **Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, vous avez eu affaire à un Saule Cogneur. C'était un arbre qui avait la particularité de donner des grands coups de branches à ceux qui s'en approchaient trop près.

**Makuba :** Mais alors, s'il était aussi dangereux, c'est plutôt une bonne chose de l'avoir stoppé non ?

**Hagrid :** Bien sur que non ! Vous imaginez que vous venez d'anéantir un arbre d'une très grande valeur ? Quand je pense à ce que je vais devoir annoncer ça à Dumbledore...

**Yugi :** C'est le directeur de cet école ?

**Hagrid :** Oui. C'est d'ailleurs à ce jour le plus grand homme que j'ai jamais connu. Hum...Enfin bref, vous comprendrez une fois sur place.

**Téa :** Ça va Xian ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne dis plus rien.

**Xian :** Euh sisi ça va. **(sort son script en cachette en ricanant silencieusement)**

**Puis ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée qui était fort imposante, ce qui leur firent de l'effet. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un hall spacieux illuminé de toutes parts donnant sur plusieurs portes ainsi qu'un grand escalier. Hagrid leur pria de rester sur place et de ne pas faire de chahut, le temps d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent...**

**Yugi : **Je m'inquiète pour Atem. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...

**Téa (rassurante) :** Ne t'en fais pas Yugi ! Je suis sûre que le connaissant, tout ira bien !

**Bakura (sourire sarcastique) :** Il a plutôt intérêt ! C'est moi et moi seul qui doit le vaincre !

**Joey : **Tiens, on t'avait oublié toi -_- …

**Kaiba : **Vivement qu'on en finisse.

**Makuba :** Seto, j'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école, tu crois qu'ils enseignent quoi ici ?

**Kaiba : **Certainement de tout sauf de quelque chose d'intéressant.

**Dumbledore : **A votre place, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

**A l'annonce de cette voix soudaine, Joey fit un bond en arrière. Une personne était apparu devant eux, le nez ajusté de lunettes demi-lune accompagné d'une barbe argentée tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Il affichait un sourire des plus radieux.**

**Dumbledore : **Il semblerait que l'on ait quelques invités pour le moins inattendus ce soir.Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard.

**Makuba :** De sorcellerie Oo ?

**Dumbledore : **En effet. Et pour répondre à ta précédente question mon jeune garçon, ici on y enseigne la magie, des cours de défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à l'étude des soins aux créatures magiques.

**Kaiba (« Dans quoi je suis encore tombé -_- ») : **Makuba à passé l'âge de ces gamineries alors épargnez-nous toutes ces sornettes.

**Joey : **Attendez, je n'ai pas saisi un truc. A moins que ce soit une caméra cachée, je ne vois pas comment le monde n'aurait jamais eu connaissance d'une école comme celui-là ?

**Tristan : **Après tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu auparavant, plus rien ne m'étonne.

**Yugi (hâtif) : **S'il vous plaît auriez vous vu un de nos amis ?

**Dumbledore : **Pas d'inquiétude. Les recherches sont en cours et votre ami sera certainement en sécurité d'ici peu.

**? :** ALORS CA JE REFUSE ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !

**C'est alors que Rusard dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'était précipité aux côtés du Directeur les joues rougies, visiblement hors de lui et prêt à exploser.**

**Dumbledore :** Qu'il y a t-il Rusard ?

**Rusard :** Vous allez tout de même pas autoriser ces...moldus à séjourner ici ! Jamais, et je dis bien jamais ce genre de personnes a été autorisé d'y mettre un pied ! Ce serait une honte pour Poudlard ! Vous imaginez le tableau ?

**Dumbledore **: Eh bien on peut dire qu'il y a toujours une première fois à tout n'est-ce pas ?

**Rusard (s'étouffa) :** Mais je...

**Dumbledore :** Bien, je vois que nous sommes d'un commun accord sur ce point, vous pouvez dés lors retourner à vos occupations...

**Rusard (s'éloigne) :** Grumpf !

**Xian (un crayon à la main avec des gribouillis sur le script) :** _Huhuhu, on dit merci qui ?_

**Yugi (ayant remarqué ce petit manège) :** _J'ai peur pour la suite T-T_

**Xian :**_ Et encore vous n'avez rien vu !_

**Marek : **_Hey mais depuis quand tu peux lire dans nos pensées Oo ?_

**Xian : **_Tout simplement depuis que j'écris cette histoire hohoho _*_*_ !_

**Joey : **_On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli d'espionner la vie des autres ?_

**Xian : **_Mouahaha ! Sache qu'ici c'est moi qui prends les commandes ! (enfin, surtout depuis que j'ai retrouvé un stylo pour écrire ^_^'_)_

**Kaiba :**_ N'y compte pas trop !_

**Xian :**_ Au fait, j'oubliais de mentionner un TOUT petit détail de rien du tout. Le prochain qui tentera quoi que ce soit envers moi (je ne vise __ABSOLUMENT__ personne surtout) se verra sanctionné en étant expédié illico presto dans une death-fic !Des commentaires ?_

**Tous (murmurant) :**_ Ça promet_ -_- _…_

**Xian :**_ J'ai pas bien entendu ?_

**Tous (paniqué) :**_ Oui, oui on a compris !_

**Tous se turent (mentalement je précise xD) face à la tyrannie implacable de Xian qui n'avait pas fini de leur faire voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'elle était devenue le maître du jeu (désolée c'était plus fort que moi là *_*). Mais ce court silence pour le moins pesant fut vite interrompu par Dumbledore qui leur invita à gagner leurs chambres qui leur était attribué afin de marquer une pause avant le banquet de ce soir. Une fois sur place...**

**Joey : **Dis Yugi, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

**Yugi : **De quoi Joey ?

**Joey : **Eh bien, je pensais qu'on allait recevoir le savon de notre vie suite à notre accident mais ce monsieur ne nous en a même pas parlé, ni même sous-entendu, c'est quand même louche.

**Marek : **Maintenant que tu le dis...

**Tristan :** Bah, c'est certainement que notre cher Hagrid y tenait un peu trop d'importance sur une chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, voilà tout.

**Téa :** Je voudrais bien te croire, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cet endroit dégage un aura des plus étranges...

**Makuba (des étoiles dans les yeux et d'un ton enjoué) :** Évidemment Téa ! Tu te rends compte qu'on y apprend la magie ! Ça doit être fantastique !

**Kaiba :** Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que des foutaises.

**Joey:** Dit le type qui a bien été obligé de reconnaître l'histoire sur l'Égypte Ancienne ainsi que ses origines !

**Kaiba (glacial) :** On ne t'a pas sonné sale cabot !

**Joey (coléreux) :** Tu vas voir ce que te dit le sale cabot Kaiba !

**Kaiba :** Parce qu'un chien est capable de parler ? **(Xian : Houlà ça sent le roussi xD)**

**Joey (un pied sur le lit) :** Alors là tu vas trop loin ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

**Kaiba (retrousse ses manches) :** Je n'attends qu'a voirWheller ! **(Xian : Baasstoonnn *_* !)**

**Joey (lève son poing) :** Tu l'auras cherché !

**Téa :** Ça suffit vous deux !

**Mais trop tard ! Quoique O_o ?**

**Kaiba :** Mais que Oo ?

**Joey :** Je ne peux plus bouger !

**Yugi :** Ouf ! Merci Bakura de les avoir arrêtés à temps ^^ !

**En effet, Bakura avait immobilisé les deux jeunes fougueux via son pouvoir millénaire.**

**Marek : **Comme quoi tu nous est parfois utile en fait !

**Bakura (dédaigneux) :** Ne vous faites pas d'allusions pauvres miteux ! Je l'ai fait juste pour mon propre intérêt, voilà tout ! Et pour information, vous seriez déjà à six pieds sous-terre sans ma précieuse aide !

**Marek (vexé) :** C'est bon, je m'excuse, satisfait ?

**Tristan (retient de s'esclaffer) :** Euh, on devrait quand même les libérer là non ? Parce qu'a les voir immobiles comme ça...

**Bakura :** Tssss !

**En deux trois mouvements, Kaiba et Joey n'étaient plus sous son emprise et pouvaient à nouveau se mouvoir. Étant chacun humiliés par ce qui venait de se passer, ils décidèrent finalement après de s'être adressé un regard des plus meurtriers de se tourner le dos et de bouder chacun dans leur coin, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général. **

**Deux trois minutes plus tard on toqua à la porte que Yugi ouvrit, mais la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage était de taille. Une drôle de créature digne d'un film de fantasy doté d'une très petite taille avec de grandes oreilles pointues était sur le seuil de la porte.**

**Yugi (les yeux écarquillées): **Euh...bonjour o_o

**Dobby : **On a dit bonjour à Dobby ! Dobby est heureux, très heureux même !

**Yugi :** ...

**Dobby : **Dobby est venue pour vous annoncer que votre ami à été retrouvé il y a de cela quelques minutes !

**Joey : **Ha, enfin c'était pas trop tôt ! Mais où était-il passé ?

**Dobby : **Dobby n'est pas encore au courant mais Dobby sait qu'on lui administre des soins à l'infirmerie pour le moment.

**Tous : **A l'infirmerie O_o ?

**Dobby :** Oui c'est bien ça mais ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles.

**Joey :** Mais bon sang, que lui est-il arrivé !

**Dobby :** Si vous le voulez, Dobby peut vous accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour le voir !

**Tristan :** Bon, au point où on en est ça ne peut pas être pire...

**Tous sortirent de la chambre, non sans être surpris par l'originale créature qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avant et le suivirent en empruntant divers couloirs (les escaliers j'me les réserve pour plus tard niark niark).**

**Joey (hésitant) : **Euh...Excusez moi, mais vous êtes nombreux à être comme ça ?

**Dobby : **Oh oui monsieur ! Les autres elfes et Dobby travaillons à la cuisine de Poudlard mais il nous arrive très souvent de rendre des services par ci et par là...

**Bakura : **_En gros ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins un bon paquet de dizaines de créatures avec la même tronche ?_

**Xian :**_ Ça c'est vilain !_

**Bakura :**_ Toi la ferme !_

**Xian (tend son script de façon narquoise) : **_Tiens c'est marrant, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent tout à coup._

**Bakura (ravalant sa salive) :**_ Non mais je rêve ! Être à la merci d'une mortelle ! Il ne pouvait pas m'arriver pire depuis l'Égypte ! _

**Marek :**_ C'est que maintenant que tu le remarque _-_-' _?_

**Joey :**_ Si j'avais su qu'un jour je verrais Bakura être remis à sa place, c'est trop bête qu'Atem loupe ça ! Ça mériterait une photo !_

**Bakura :**_ Ose et j'envoie ton âme dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer !_

**Dobby : **Nous y sommes !

**Le débat psychologique étant clos, nos amis entrèrent alors dans l'infirmerie auquel Dobby disposa de ses services et partit. La salle y était plutôt spacieuse auquel étaient juxtaposés plusieurs lits mais un troupeau de personnes armés de balais à l'autre bout encerclaient quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.**

**? : **Mais vous allez nous le rendre oui ?

**? :** Et si on tentait avec Accio ?

**? :** T'es dingue où quoi, tu veux qu'on fiche tout son système digestif en l'air ?

**Pomfresh : **Vous vous croyez où ?Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, pas dans un stade ! Alors je vous prierais de sortir immédiatement de cette salle !

**? :** Mais madame, comment on va faire pour pouvoir continuer notre match !

**Pomfresh :** De toute manière, vous ne jouerez pas tant que notre malade n'aura pas ingurgité la potion que je lui prépare en ce moment !

**? :** Beurk ! On est vraiment obligé d'arriver à de telles extrémités !

**Pomfresh :** Et encore, estimez-vous heureux ! Il serait arrivé ici une heure plus tard et vous étiez bon à attendre jusqu'à la fin de la digestion ! Allez, ouste jeunes garnements !

**C'est alors que les élèves s'éloignèrent du lit d'un air très déçu. Nos amis très intrigués par cette scène, avancèrent vers le fameux malade qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite, mais qui avait quelques bandages par ci et par là et qui se cramponnait le ventre comme prise d'une grosse douleur.**

**Yugi : **Atem, ça va ?

**Atem (parle avec beaucoup de difficulté) :** A vrai dire... pas très bien...

**Bakura (jouissif) :** Notre cher Pharaon n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme on dirait !

**Tristan :** Comment t'a fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

**Atem (vert) :** Euh... c'est assez... compliqué...

**Joey :** Allez accouche !

**Téa :** C'est vrai ça dis nous tout !

**Pomfresh :** Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ! DEHORS !

**Marek :** Madame, on nous a envoyé ici pour voir notre ami.

**Pomfresh :** Ah ! Alors c'est vous les fameux fauteurs de trouble de tout Poudlard !

**Marek : **Comment ça ?

**Pomfresh :** Eh bien figurez vous que votre ami a débarqué par la voie des airs en plein match de Quidditch et a gobé le Vif d'Or en pleine chute devant tous les spectateurs !

**Yugi :** « Gobé » Oo' ?

**Makuba :** C'est un sport le quidditche ?

**Pomfresh :** Évidemment que c'en est un ! Et sans le Vif d'Or, il est impossible de conclure le match ! Mais seulement voilà, il est niché dans son estomac !

**Joey :** C'est vrai ça ?

**Atem acquiesça douloureusement.**

**Pomfresh : **Toutefois, votre malade a eu beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir indemne** (Atem : Indemne ? J'ai failli y passer oui!)** ! Il faut dire que faire ça lors de la rencontre de Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, il aurait reçu je ne sais combien de cognards sur la figure en guise de représailles ! Déjà qu'il en avait reçu quelques uns !

**Tristan :** _Mais c'est des barbares ici_ O_o'_ !_

**Téa (inquiète) :** Atem, comment tu te sens ?

**Atem (le visage crispé) : **C'est un peu comme si j'avais des papillons... mais qui cognent... dans tous les sens...

**Téa :** Qui cognent OO ?

**Xian :** _Quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir que je me farcisse l'explication si ça continue -_-..._

**Pchiiittttt !**

**Pomfresh :** Ah, ça y est ! La potion est enfin prête !

**Elle prit un flacon posé sur une étagère qui sifflait laissant apparaître une fumée vert-bleuâtre qu'elle porta sous le nez d'Atem.**

**Pomfresh :** Allez ! On inspire bien fort surtout !

**Ce que Atem fit aussitôt, même en étant très interloqué par sa demande. Mais 2 secondes ont suffi pour que ce dernier s'étouffe, déclenchant la panique au sein du groupe ! Le pharaon désemparé se frappa plusieurs fois le torse avec son poing jusqu'à expulser soudainement par la bouche une petite balle dorée qui assomma direct Marek avant d'atterrir au sol.**

**Atem (haletant) : **Ouah ! C'était...puissant !

**Tristan :** Pas trop sonné Marek ?

**Marek (reprenant ses esprits) :** Aie aie aie ! Ça pourrait aller mieux si on peut dire !

**Pomfresh (ramasse la balle qu'elle essuya) :** Et voilà ! On peut dire que tout est rentrée en ordre !

**Joey :** Attendez deux minutes ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait à l'instant ?

**Pomfresh :** C'est très simple non ? Je lui ai tout simplement administré un remède permettant de recracher n'importe quel objet, du moment que la digestion n'ai pas commencée !

**Téa :** Ça va mieux ?

**Atem :** Oui, beaucoup mieux.

**Makuba :** Excusez-moi madame, mais au sujet des autres personnes qui étaient ici tout à l'heure, ne pouvaient-ils pas jouer avec une autre balle que celui-là au lieu d'attendre ?

**Pomfresh (charmée par la tête du plus jeune) :** Mon petit, regarde le d'un peu plus près et tu comprendras.

**Tout le monde se pencha simultanément vers l'étrange objet qui se tenait dans la paume de la guérisseuse. Quelque chose alors d'incroyable se produisit : la balle laissa apparaître deux petites ailes qui pivotaient de haut en bas. Même Kaiba ne semblait pas indifférent face à cette scène. Mais cet émerveillement s'arrêta net lorsque l'infirmière eût refermé sa main.**

**Pomfresh : **Bon, il serait peut-être temps pour vous d'aller souper ! D'ailleurs vous pouvez emmener votre malade avec vous, il lui faudra juste qu'il prenne du Dictame de temps à autre, histoire d'avoir à éviter de garder de vilaines cicatrices à l'avenir.

**Tous prirent alors congé un peu à contrecœur, Atem y compris en ayant embarqué la potion que Pomfresh lui donna, et se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine destination : La grande salle !**

_À suivre..._

**Dire que je voulais au départ introduire le banquet dans ce chapitre, mais en fait finalement les lignes m'ont manqué plus vite que je l'imaginais (il est encore plus long que le précédent xD). Sinon, au sujet des précisions sur cet épisode (à part Accio qui est un sort permettant d'attirer l'objet de son choix vers soi ^^), le Dictame est comme le dit Pomfresh, une potion qui évite les cicatrices. Par contre, la potion qu'a pris Atem n'est pas répertorié dans mon dico, l'ayant inventé moi-même mais j'ai toutefois tenté une recherche pour voir si je pouvais mettre un nom à celui-ci au cas où, ce qui ne fut pas le cas...**

**Date de parution du chapitre 3 dans 1 à 2 semaines.**

**J'attends vos reviews au tournant =D !**


	3. Pour le menu, une Poule au Lard vous

**Et c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures ( avec beaucoup de retard sorry T-T mais vous aurez une contrepartie que j'annoncerai à la fin =D) ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici (même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews xD) ! Certes, il ne passe pas autant de choses dans ce chapitre, mais par contre le prochain qui suivra sera très épicée, autant dire que vous avez l'entrée avant le plat de résistance (d'où le titre du chap xD). Bonne lecture !**

**Re-Rappel : les pensées sont en_ italiques _et la narration en gras**

**Chapitre 3 : Pour le menu, une Poule au Lard vous conviendrait-il ? (Hé hé calembour xD)**

**Depuis le retour d'Atem, l 'équipe était enfin à nouveau au complet ! Ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Bakura qui pourtant était aux anges auparavant vu l'infériorité que ce dernier avait subi durant l'épisode de l'infirmerie, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la forme son moral était retombé à zéro. Pourtant, les autres pressentaient au fond d'eux qu'on avait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, et encore moins de Xian qui était aux aguets avec son calepin diabolique dépassant tous les objets du millénium réunis. Bref, ils ont pas fini d'en baver. Mais avant que d'autres péripéties surviennent, ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle où devait se dérouler le fameux banquet du soir ! Une fois devant la porte...**

**Joey : **Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Tristan :** Eh bien, je crois juste qu'on devra d'éviter de se faire remarquer si possible.

**Marek : **Euh, sans vouloir te contrarier, je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour parler discrétion ^^'

**Xian (joueuse) :** C'est vrai qu'avec un pharaon qui vole dans les airs et un voleur qui provoque l'explosion du siècle, ça a le mérite de rester dans les mémoires si j'ose dire huhuhu *_* !

**Tous :** _La faute à qui -_- ? _

**Xian :** Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

**Tous :** _Arg ! C'est vrai qu'elle peut lire dans nos pensées !_

**Xian (grand sourire) :**_ Et vous ferez mieux de ne pas l'oublier hohoho !_

**Téa :**Xian, depuis quand t'es devenue comme ça ?

**Xian (réfléchit) :**Il y a un mois, j'me suis réveillé un matin mariée à une gaufre au chocolat ! Et super moche en plus ! Ahhh...mais je l'aimais 3 !

**Tous : **O_o''''''''''

**Joey (à voix basse) :** C'est moi où elle vient de copier sans gêne une réplique d'un film assez connu ?

**Marek (idem) :** Vu son état d'esprit, je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon...

**Makuba :** Mmm !Ça sent bon d'ici, on doit pas être loin des cuisines puisque le repas n'est pas encore servi !

**Yugi :** Comment tu le sais ?

**Makuba :** Ben c'est le directeur qui nous l'as dit tout à l'heure !

**Atem (la main au ventre) :** Dans mon cas, j'ignore si je vais pouvoir manger quelque chose après ce qui vient de se passer...

**Marek (bave) :** Moi, au contraire je pourrais manger n'importe quoi !

**Bakura et Kaiba (perdant patience et en chœur) :** Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y entrer ?

**Yugi :** Oui c'est vrai, allons-y ! On verra bien de toute façon !

**Téa (enthousiaste) : A**près tout, l'union fait la force !

**Mais c'est en ayant enfin ouvert la porte que le groupe espéra du fond du cœur que la phrase de Téa sonne vrai : en effet, un silence de mort régna aussitôt dans toute la grande salle, tous les élèves se tournant vers eux comme si c'était des intrus, ce qui eût pour effet l'installation d'une gêne générale (Marek : Tu parles, j'aimerais me faire rôtir par Râ et disparaître de cette terre plutôt que de vivre ça T-T). C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre :**

**? : **Grand-frère, mais que fais tu ici O_o ?

**Tous : **Grand frère ?

**Joey :** Mais c'est OO ? Dis-moi pas que c'est toi !

**Makuba : **Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle est là ?

**Xian : **Hohoho ! Tout est possible dans une parodie mon cher !

**Et oui, vous l'avez compris (où pas xD) ! Sérénity, la sœur de Joey, se tenait au milieu d'une des quatre gigantesques tables mais qui resta immobile, comme étant sciée de cet apparition.**

**Joey (rouge) :** Que fais tu là Sérénity O_O ?

**Sérénity (bafouillant) :** Euh, excuse moi... je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais...

**Joey :** Me parler de quoi ?

**Xian (gribouillant son script à toute vitesse) :** Ça va pas le faire ! Vite, changement de programme !

**Sérénity :** Je...

**Mais la cadette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le directeur prit place à la table des professeurs (Xian : Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu de peu ^^'). Il lança alors un discours adressé à toute la salle :**

**Dumbledore : **Ce soir, pour la première fois, nous accueillons dans nos murs des visiteurs pour le moins inédits qui ont effectué un très long voyage et ce, même si leur arrêt ici est involontaire, ce qui d'ailleurs fut le cas pour ces quelques « anecdotes » auquel nous avons eu droit aujourd'hui** (rires)**...

**Yugi (tout bas) :**Il parle certainement de l'arbre et du Vif d'or ^^'

**Marek (de même) : **Comme quoi...

**Makuba (attentif) :** Chut ! J'arrive pas à l'entendre !

**Dumbledore :** ...toutefois, je compte sur votre hospitalité à tous afin de rendre leur séjour ici agréable...

**Xian (murmure aussi) :** Ne vous faites pas de soucis à ce point, niveau hospitalité je m'en charge x) !

**Atem (rectifie) :** Xian, le directeur parlait aux élèves, pas à toi...

**Xian :**Beuh...

**Joey :** Toi, t'as pas intérêt qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma sœur !

**Xian :** T'inquiète ! De toute façon c'est dans le co...oups...

**Joey :** Le quoi ?

**Xian : **_Merde, j'ai failli me balancer toute seule Oo !_ Non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire ^^'''

**Téa (suspicieuse) :** Tu nous cacherais pas encore quelque chose par hasard ?

**Xian :** Mais noonnn, pas du tout ! Vous vous faites des idées ^^'''''''' !

**Kaiba :** Tes yeux disent le contraire pourtant.

**Xian :** Vous ne faites plus confiance à votre scénariste maintenant ?

**Makuba :** Mais taisez-vous !

**Dumbledore :** ...et c'est sur ce que je convie nos invités à s'asseoir à table afin de profiter du repas . Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous !

**Tristan :** Trop tard ça vient juste de terminer -_-...

**Marek (mourant de faim) :** Bah asseyons-nous alors! J'en peux plus d'attendre !

**Atem :** Excellente idée.

**Bakura :**_ J'espère que ce ne seront pas __ces__ elfes qui vont nous livrer le repas, il manquerait plus que ça..._

**Ils s'assirent donc à la table où était Sérénity, c'est à dire la plus proche. C'est là que LE truc incroyable arriva : ils virent le repas apparaître « comme par magie » devant eux, ce à quoi les élèves semblaient étrangement indifférents et qui commencèrent à se servir. En tout cas face à cela, Marek ne broncha pas et piocha aussitôt dans le plat de canard laqué qu'il entama de suite. Les autres imitèrent donc son mouvement, ayant trop faim pour réfléchir à autre chose, y compris Xian qui avait déjà à moitié dévoré ses spaghettis à la carbonara (Xian : Bah quoi, ça creuse de faire des fics, en plus à décrire les mets servis, je suis sûre que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche hohoho ! ) (Marek : Sadique -_- !) (Xian : Je sais je m'aime des fois 3.) . Seul Bakura mangea son steak bien saignant d'une manière...assez primitive et indescriptible, ce qui coupa l'appétit d'un certain souverain qui mangeait juste à côté de lui, un peu écœuré. Quant à Sérénity et Joey, ils mangèrent pas beaucoup, n'osant pas trop se parler et ne sachant quoi dire suite à ces retrouvailles pour le moins original. Et puis les deux frères...(Kaiba : Je crois que t'en as fait assez niveau narration -_-...) (Xian : Diantre ! J'avais pas vu les lignes défiler xD !)...bon, finalement on va voir ça de plus près ^^'...**

**? : **Alors c'est vous qui avez foutu le feu au Saule Cogneur ?

**Tristan : **_Voilà les ennuis qui commencent _T-T_._

**Yugi : **Heu oui, du moins pas directement...

**Joey (à Bakura) : **Pourquoi tu dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a cramé ? Assume !

**Bakura (mordant son steak) : **Et puis quoi encore ? Vos piètres affaires ne m'intéresse pas !

**? :** Vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une idée que ce vous avez fait ?

**Yugi : **On est vraiment désolés pour cet accident ^^'.

**? :** Désolés ? Vous rigolez là ? Vous êtes nos héros ! Personne ne pouvait le supporter !

**? :** Ne dis pas ça Ron ! Cet arbre était très important dans cet école !

**Ron :** Mais tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici madame « je sais tout ».

**Hermione :** Ron, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être appelé comme ça !

**Ron :** Par contre, la tête qu'on a fait lors du match de Quidditch lorsque l'un de vous à avalé le Vif d'Or ! J'ai bien cru qu'on aurait eu droit a un massacre ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça c'était il y a un bail !

**Atem (déglutit) :** Il y a déjà eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

**? :** Oui, c'était moi en première année, sauf que c'était pas dans le même contexte..

**Ron :** Dis donc, c'est que ça rappelle des souvenirs tout ça, hein Harry ? C'est vrai que t'avais fait fort !

**Harry :** J'avoue. **(à Atem)** Sauf que cette fois, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer, surtout à cause des Serpentard.

**Atem :** Des Serpentard ?

**Hermione (sérieuse) :** Je vais vous expliquer : ici à Poudlard tous les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons, ou par classe si vous le voulez, qui sont Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais ces derniers sont plus ou moins malhonnêtes.

**Ron :** Plus où moins ? Ils le sont tous tu veux dire !

**Hermione : **C'était une façon de parler Ron.

**Ron :** Si tu le dis...

**Marek (vient d'achever une côte de porc) :** Miam, c'est bon tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour la suite ?

**Joey :** C'est moi où il vient d'engloutir un canard laqué, du saumon, des poireaux, un hot-dog, du poulet et du porc d'affilé OO' ?

**Atem :** Et encore tu n'a pas vu Bakura -_-.

**Bakura (ses dents faisant office de couteau arrachant une tête de carpe) :** Tiens, le grand pharaon daigne s'intéresser au roi des voleurs ?

**Atem :** Laisse tomber -_-'...

**Hermione :** Oh! J'oubliais, comment-vous vous appelez ? Moi c'est Hermione et eux sont Ron et Harry.

**Yugi : **Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Yugi !

**Joey :** Et moi Joey, deuxième meilleur duelliste du monde !

**Kaiba :** Il me semblerait qu'a ma connaissance tu est et seras toujours relégué au troisième rang, alors ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

**Joey (rictus) :** Et à ma gauche je cite le plus introverti et le plus mal coincé de tout l'univers, Seto Kaiba !

**Makuba :** Joey, arrête s'il te plaît !

**Kaiba :** Ce n'est rien Makuba, après tout si ce petit chien veut s'amuser.

**C'est ainsi qu'une énième et interminable dispute éclata entre Joey et Kaiba, au grand désespoir de Makuba.**

**Harry :** Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

**Téa :** On finit par avoir l'habitude à force ^^

**Xian **: Hips! J'me resservirais bien un peu de Bièraubeurre moi !

**Ron :** Euh, c'est qui celle-là (la bièraubeurre n'est pas censée être sans alcool ^^') ?

**Xian (pose sa chope) :** Comment ça « celle-là » ? Figure-toi que je suis THE scénariste de cette histoire ! Tâche de t'en souvenir !

**Ron :** Elle a pété un plomb où quoi Oo' ?

**Tristan (murmure) :** Un conseil, tu devrais en prendre note parce que sinon elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

**Ron : **Sérieux ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est quand même pas l'auteure de cette fic ?

**Xian :** Un problème ?

**Tristan (nerveux plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Ron) :** Non non ! Ce que notre cher ami Ron voulait dire, c'est qu'il était honoré que tu t'occupes de cette histoire !

**Xian :** Ah bon, merci alors ^^

**Tristan et Ron (rire très nerveux) :** Mais c'est un plaisir hahaha !

**Hermione :** Pour en revenir aux présentations, vous avez l'air de déjà connaître Sérénity non ?

**Joey (à sa sœur) :** Justement, comment est-tu arrivé ici ?

**Sérénity (chuchote) :** Je te raconterais ça tout à l'heure après le repas.

**C'est ainsi qu'une fois les présentations terminés il était l'heure de regagner leurs salles communes, ce qui devait être fait avant le couvre-feu. Le célèbre trio se séparèrent alors de notre troupe qui se dirigea vers...**

**Yugi :** C'est par où nos chambres déjà ^^' ?

**Téa : **A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens plus.

**Tristan :** Il doit bien avoir l'un de nous qui se rappelle !

**Kaiba :** Parce que toi tu y a fait attention peut-être ?

**Tristan :** Heu...

**Marek :** On était pas passés par un escalier ?

**Bakura :** Brillante idée, surtout qu'il y en a une bonne centaine là-dedans ! Je te croyais plus malin l'égyptien, mais décidément tu viens de baisser dans mon estime. Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

**Xian :** _Je me demande où à bien pu passer Joey et Sérénity...Non, c'est pas possible ! Je les ai laissées filer et je n'y ai vu que du feu _ !_

**Une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, derrière une statue :**

**Joey :** Bon, tu peux me le dire maintenant ?

**Sérénity :** Heu oui Joey. C'est juste que j'étais un peu gênée de te le dire avec Xian juste à côté.

**Joey : **Ah ! Je le savais bien qu'elle n'était pas inconnue là-dedans è_é ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

**Sérénity :** Ne te méprends pas Joey, Xian m'avait fait part d'un marché, c'est tout...

**Joey : **Un marché ?

**Sérénity : **Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour sa fic, histoire de « rajouter un peu de piment » selon elle...

**Joey :** Et puis après ?

**Sérénity :** Je dois avouer que son idée m'avait beaucoup plu et qu'elle m'avait apporté la garantie que je n'aurais aucun souci. C'était d'ailleurs la condition du contrat. Euh...Grand-frère ?

**Joey fulminait de l'intérieur, son visage était tellement rouge que de la vapeur en sortait par les oreilles.**

**Joey (sourire machiavélique jusqu'au oreilles) :** _Alors comme ça on veut pimenter cette histoire hein ? Et bien moi je vais en mettre tu vas voir !_

**Sérénity : **Joey ? Tu sais, il y a autre chose aussi qui est très...

**Joey : **Ne t'en fais pas sœurette, ce que tu m'a dit m'est amplement suffisant ! J'ai la situation en main !

**Sérénity :** Tu en es sûr ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ^^'.

**Joey (fanfaronne en se frottant le nez) :** Ouais héhé ! Fais-moi confiance, je vais tout régler en un clin d'œil !

**Sérénity :**_ Ça y est, il ne m'écoute plus, à chaque fois ça ne loupe pas _^^'''

**Joey (regarde sa montre) :**Olà j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Il faudrait pt'ête que tu rejoignes ta « maison », j'aimerais pas t'attirer des ennuis par ma faute !

**Sérénity (s'affole en secouant ses bras) :** Oh là là, tu as raison ! Il ne me reste plus qu'un quart d'heure devant moi ! Vite, il faut que j'y aille !

**Joey :** Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit !

**Sérénity (part en courant) :** Fais attention, le couvre-feu s'applique certainement à vous aussi ! A demain !

**Joey :** Pas de problème !

**Sérénity s'éclipsa de la vue de Joey au bout d'un moment en empruntant une allée...**

**Joey (inspire un grand coup) :** Bon ! Je sens que demain sera une journée mémorable, je le sens !** (rit à tue tête o^O^o)**

**C'est sur cet esprit-là que le perdant courageux (comprenne qui pourra à ce surnom xD) couru rejoindre ses camarades.**

**Xian : **_C'est pas bon ça, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pas bon T-T..._

_**à suivre...**_

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre est un chouilà plus tranquille, mais comme le dit un bon vieux diction « c'est le calme avant la tempête » donc, je vous rassure, ils sont pas près d'en voir le bout, sachant qu'ils ne sont là que depuis quelques heures xD ! Et puis j'attendais tellement d'écrire le passage du banquet que j'ai mis tout plein de gros pâtés partout (et puis ça m'a permis d'introduire nos sorciers préférés ^_^)**

**Je remercie beaucoup Namuria pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^^.**

**Afin de m'excuser et combler le gros retard ainsi que le petit manque d'action, j'ai décidé de faire paraître non pas UN mais DEUX chapitres, le premier pour demain et le deuxième pour la semaine prochaine =D !**

**Sayonara mina !**


	4. Magic Drugs and Rock'n Roll !

**Yohohohohoho °O° ! Voici comme convenu le quatrième chapitre quelques heures après la sortie du troisième qui est un peu plus longue (elle est pas belle la vie ^O^?) Surtout qu'après ces deux chapitres qui étaient pt'ête un peu (trop) doux, on peut dire qu'on arrive enfin au plat de résistance !Alors, ne nous fassions pas patienter plus longtemps, let's goooooo !**

**Re-re-Rappel : Les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la narration en gras **

**Chapitre 4 : Magic, Drugs and Rock'Roll !**

**Yugi (se réveille) : ** Fuaahhhh ! J'ai bien dormi !

**Joey : **Eh ben pas moi -_-. J'ai passé une des nuits les plus atroces de ma vie !

**Tristan :** Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi avec Kaiba ?

**Joey :** Non pire T-T

**Un R.T.I, Rire Très Identifiable, sortit d'une certaine chambre.**

**Bakura (depuis la pièce) : **Et encore, on peut dire que ce n'était qu'un avant goût !

**Téa : **D'accord je crois que j'ai compris ^^'

**Joey : **J'ai cru que j'allais jamais revoir le jour T-T''''

**Marek : **Mais il y avait pas Atem qui était avec vous ?

**Joey : **Heureusement que si ! C'est lui qui a empêché l'autre pilleur de m'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres... D'ailleurs maintenant il s'est mis des boules quiets afin de pouvoir enfin avoir la paix...

**Kaiba (« des boules quiets ? ») : **J'aurais décidément tout vu -_-

**Makuba :** Xian ! Réveille toi !

**Xian, complètement vautrée dans le canapé dormait profondément.**

**Makuba : **Rien à faire, ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye et elle ne se lève toujours pas...

**Joey (à Tristan) : **Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

**Tristan : **De quoi ?

**Il se plaça juste devant l'endroit ou Xian dormait et se mit soudainement à fanfaronner.**

**Joey :** Hey Bakura ! Tu sais, après tout je n'y peux rien si tu n'est pas aussi fort que moi !

**Bakura :** Fort ? Laisse-moi rire mortel !

**Joey : **Et pourtant à ce que je vois, tu es devenu toi-aussi un de ces « pauvres mortels » non ? Même tes tours de magie ne me font plus aucun effet !

**Bakura (agacée) : **Tu es vraiment sado ma parole ! Mais puisque tu insistes !

**VROUF ! Une décharge sortit de la chambre en direction de Joey qui s'écarta. Le canapé fut touché avec Xian qui vola à travers toute la pièce, cognant tous les recoins possibles déchirant rideaux, faisant tomber tous les objets et renversa les tables dans un bruit assourdissant et ce avant de retomber au sol. Une tête a faire peur en sortit.**

**Joey : **Et voilà le travail Makuba =D !

**Xian : **NOM DE DIEU, QUI A FAIT CA ?

**Tristan :** C'est juste une balle perdue, ou plutôt une décharge perdue en fait xD.

**Après quelques menaces de mort, jurons, insultes, joutes verbales et autres grossièretés en tous genres mais sans que l'un d'entre eux termine dans une death-fic (Joey pensant à Bakura : Quel dommage :3) ...**

**Atem (sortant enfin de la chambre puis s'arrêta net devant une vision apocalyptique de la pièce) : **Euh O_O...que s'est -il passé ?

**Kaiba : **A ta place, j'enlèverais d'abord ces choses qui te sers de boules quiets et j'essayerais d'être plus attentif la prochaine fois.

**Atem (n'a pas entendu) :** Hein ?

**Kaiba : **Oublie ce que je viens de dire -_-'

**Marek :** C'est pas pour gâcher l'ambiance, mais comment on va devoir expliquer ça maintenant ? En plus si « notre » scénariste ne s'occupe pas du reste...

**Xian : **Woops Oo ! J'avais (encore) oublié de citer la narration xD !

**Kaiba :** Que ça devienne pas une habitude surtout.

**Xian :** Beuh ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier !

**Kaiba (narquois) :** Sauf que là ça relève de l'amnésie à ce stade.

**Xian (tire la langue) :** Même pas vrai ! Bon alors, pour rattraper ce retard pour le moins conséquent, reprenons depuis hier soir hohoho :

**Suite à toutes ces péripéties, tout le monde avait paisiblement regagné leurs chambres et après un doux sommeil qui...**

**Marek : **Paisiblement OO ?

**Téa :** Doux sommeil O_o ?

**Joey :** Ah oui c'est vrai ! Pendant qu'on s'est fait poursuivre toute la sainte soirée, « Madame » se la coulait douce !

**Xian (indifférente) :** Et alors ? Vous êtes tous là en un seul morceaux non ?

**Yugi :** Au lieu de laisser nos lecteurs en plan tu crois pas que tu devrais résumer ce qui s'est passé hier plus exactement ?

**Xian (prends son script) :** Un pt'it flash-back fera l'affaire je pense ^^

**Joey (se rappelle du 1er chap) :** Atem, tu pourrais me prêter tes boules quiets s'il te plaît ?

**FLASH-BACK !**

**Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard. Du crash de l'avion au banquet qui n'en finissait plus, nos amis pensaient avoir eu leur dose pour toute une vie. Le ventre bien rempli (à part celui d'Atem suite à l'orgie de Bakura) ils étaient un peu perdus, ne se rappelant plus l'endroit exact de leur chambre. Par contre, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'en ce moment même ils détalaient comme des lapins dans les couloirs. Juste un petit aperçu :**

**Atem : **Comment a-ton pu en arriver là ? Je m'étais déjà excusé !

**Kaiba :** Le verbe « excuser » ne semble pas faire partir de leur vocabulaire.

**Marek (paniqué) : **Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple jeu de ballons puisse avoir autant d'importance !

**? :** SIMPLE JEU ?

**Joey :** Ouais, c'est à croire qu'ici ce truc a plus d'intérêt que l'âme des cartes !

**Tristan :** Justement, j'aimerais bien que cette âme-ci nous vienne en aide !

**? :** Vous savez que vous avez saboté le match le plus important de l'année ?

**? :** Rencontre reporté qu'elle disait la Bibine ! On était à un doigt de gagner et vous avez été y mettre votre grain de sel !

**? :** On va vous faire regretter d'être venus au monde !

**A vue d'œil, les personnes qui les poursuivaient étaient les élèves de Serpentard, plus exactement les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch bien décidés à prendre leur revanche (avec quelques fans additionnels)...**

**Makuba :** Bon sang, quelqu'un a une idée pour nous sortir du pétrin ?

**Téa :** C'est pas Xian qui va nous aider en tout cas -_-'

**Yugi :** Comment ça OO ?

**Téa : **J'ai trouvé ça à l'instant !

**Téa tend une feuille et lit a voix haute son contenu : « Démerdez-vous ! Signé Xian »**

**Tristan : **Il ne manquait plus que ça T-T !

**Bakura :** Assez ! Je vais tous les envoyer valser !

**Tous (en chœur) : **NOOOONNN ! ÇA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES À LA FIN !

**Bakura : **J'vais me gêner !

**C'est alors que plusieurs élèves furent catapultés en masse à la « Astérix » mais cela ne les stoppa pas dans leur élan, leur haine étant inébranlable.**

**? :** Non mais je rêve ! Ils se croient tout permis !

**Marek :** Je vous retournerais volontiers le compliment !

**? :** Puisque vous voulez jouer à ce pt'it jeu, on va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Même vos mamans ne vous reconnaîtront plus ! Expelliarmus !

**? :** Stupefix !

**Plusieurs jets de lumière traversèrent l'allée que nos amis esquivaient tant bien que mal.**

**Joey :** Wouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Atem (à Bakura) :** Aurais tu d'autres idées aussi « brillantes » à proposer maintenant ?

**Bakura : **Si le pharaon n'est pas satisfait de mes services, il n'a qu'a s'en prendre à lui-même !

**Kaiba :** Je nage en plein délire -_-'

**Makuba :** Ce couloir semble interminable !

**? :** Petrificus totalus !

**? :** Saucisson !

**Marek (bave) :** Saucisson *_* ?

**Yugi :** Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec la nourriture là ^^' !

**Marek :** Ooohhh...

**Atem : **Je pense savoir comment nous sortir de là !

**Joey :** Tu penses où t'es sur ^^' ?

**Atem : **Ne regardez pas en arrière surtout !

**C'est qu'alors que Atem se retourna faisant face à l'ennemi et invoqua les épées de lumière qui provoqua une lueur éclatante, ce qui aveugla tous les poursuivants. Le temps de recouvrer leurs esprits nos fuyards avaient évidemment disparu. Enfin pas tout à fait... ils s'étaient cachés derrière une immense tapisserie à peine plus loin, priant pour que les autres partent.**

**? :** Ils sont certainement encore dans les parages ! Fouillez tous les coins !

**? : **Mince ! Il il y a la vielle peau qui s'amène ! Faut qu'on se tire !

**McGonagall : **Puis-je savoir qui vous traitez de « vielle peau » ?

**? :** Arg ! Non pas elle !

**McGonagall : **Vous avez raison d'avoir peur en effet ! L'heure du couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps et je vous trouve à courir en masse dans les couloirs sans aucun motif valable !

**? (bafouilla) :** Mais on...c'est à dire que...

**McGonagall :** Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vous convoque tous immédiatement dans mon bureau et n'espérez pas y sortir sans avoir au moins quelques heures de retenue chacun !

**Les punis n'osèrent la regarder en face et la suivirent tête basse, ne sachant plus où se mettre.**

**Yugi (sort de la tapisserie) : **Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'on aura eu chaud !

**Joey : **Comme quoi, c'est... toujours... les plus gentils... qui... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

**Zzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Makuba : **Elle s'est rendormi on dirait ^^'

**Marek : **On était pas loin de la fin du flash-back en plus...

**Joey : **Tant mieux ! Comme ça elle nous fichera un peu la paix, **(imite la voix de Xian)** « Je suis le maître de cette fic, quiconque se met en travers de mon chemin finira en bouillie ou pire encore je n'ai pas encore décidé hohoho °o° ! » j'peux plus la supporter _' !

**Bakura :** Tss !

**Le pilleur frappa violemment le canapé avec son pied, ce qui fit tomber Xian par terre.**

**Bakura :** C'est bon, t'es réveillé maintenant ?

**Xian :** RECOMMENCE ÇA ET JE METS MES MENACES À EXÉCUTION !

**Joey :** Je vous l'avais dit !

**Tristan : **C'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être de mauvaise humeur quand on la réveille xD

**Marek :** Tu remarqueras que c'est très distrayant de la voir sermonner Bakura ^_^

**Atem :** Complètement d'accord avec toi !

**Téa :** Remarquez qu'elle a omis de préciser notre rencontre « involontaire » de la veille à ce club pour le moins...original ^^'

**Makuba : **Tu parles des chasseurs sans tête ?

**Tristan :** Beurk ! J'sais que c'est pas la première fois qu'on voit des fantômes, _et certainement pas la dernière_, mais ceux-là O_o' **(devient vert)**...j'préfère ne plus y penser tout compte fait, burp !

**Joey :** Mais vous oubliez le plus important, n'est-ce pas Xian ?

**Xian : **Bah quoi ? Ils m'avaient invité à boire un verre ou deux et alors -_- ?

**Yugi :** C'est pas ce qu'on avait constaté ^^'.

**Marek :** Déjà que tu avais déserté la bande en nous laissant dans de beaux draps, mais si en plus tu mens !

**Xian :** Bon d'accord, on était tous ivres morts après avoir fêté l'anniversaire du décès du Baron Sanglant, ça vous est jamais arrivé de prendre au moins une cuite dans votre vie ?

**Kaiba :** Tu étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère tu veux dire.

**Atem :** « ivres mort », c'est le mot...

**Marek (mort de rire) : **Surtout dans ce contexte hahahaha ! Vous imaginez des fantômes « ivres morts » hohohoho! J'peux plus respirer tellement j'en rigole foufou ! Il faut un flash-back là xD !

**Xian :** Arrêtez de vous moquer, c'est pas drôle ! Et si je racontais qu'auparavant toi, Yugi, Tristan, Atem, et Joey ne savaient plus tenir sur vos deux jambes à cause de ces festivités suite à votre retour d'Égypte ?

**Bizarrement, les personnes visées se turent directement, les autres les regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billards OO...**

**Atem (rouge comme une tomate) : **_Touché_ V_V...

**Xian : **J'aime mieux ça ^^

**Téa :** Sans blague OO ?

**Yugi (bredouillant) :** Euh, c'était pour...fêter la résurrection d'Atem...

**Bakura :** _Et moi je compte pour du beurre peut-être _-_-_ ?_

**Marek :** Et puis...on ne faisait rien de mal après tout...

**Joey (énervé) :** Bon, t'es pas censé nous faire avancer dans l'histoire au lieu de nous en balancer plein la figure à chaque occasion ?

**Xian :** Vous l'avez cherché d'abord ! Mais bon, tu as raison pour une fois, il serait ptête temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ^^

**Joey :** _Pour une fois _-_-_ ?_

**Marek :** C'est vrai que je commence à avoir une sacré dalle !

**Tristan :** Tu as faim tout le temps je te rappelle.

**Téa :** C'est parti alors ^^ !

**Certes, non loin de moi l'idée de décrire le repas du matin mais vu le sujet du chap précédent je vais passer mon tour, si je me mets à décrire chaque banquet on va pas s'en sortir xD. Alors on va juste noter le fait que plus de la moitié de la table des Serpentard était curieusement désempli (Tous : Oh étrange :D), et en sortant ils ne remarquèrent pas le trio d'Harry, ni Sérénity (Joey : Tant qu'elle l'expose le moins possible, tout ira bien ^^) (Xian : Tiens c'est marrant je sens qu'aujourd'hui c'est sa journée de repos, elle va sans doute pas tarder à venir *_*) (Joey : Tu l'as fait exprès !) (Xian : Trop tard xD !) (Joey : Misère _ !)**

**Sérénity : **Bonjour tout l'monde ^_^ !

**Makuba : **Salut Sérénity =D !

**Xian :** Yop ! Comment ça va ?

**Joey : **_Et elle feint l'innocence en plus è_é !_

**Sérénity :** Dites, j'aimerais pas vous accuser, mais c'est normal que la majorité des Serpentard soient collés ^^' ?

**Marek :** Mais comment tu sais ça toi O_o ?

**Sérénity : **Ah, euh je voulais dire que c'est un secret pour personne qu'ils voulaient vous faire la peau mais quand même je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils le fassent vraiment ^^'''

**Tristan :** Nous faire la peau c'est peu dire -_-

**Atem (tout bas à Yugi) :** Si elle le savait elle aurait certainement averti Joey, il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

**Yugi (idem) :** Oui, mais c'est sa sœur, pourquoi elle nous mentirait ?

**Atem :** Ça on va bientôt le savoir.

**Sérénity :** Puisque tous les autres classes sont en cours, si je vous faisais visiter les lieux en attendant ? Ça fera passer le temps !

**Kaiba :** Trouve-nous plutôt un moyen de nous sortir une fois pour toute de cet endroit grotesque.

**Joey :** Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ma petite sœur !

**Sérénity :** Allons Joey, ce n'est rien ^^'.

**Xian :** Puisqu'on a rien d'autre à faire, pourquoi pas =) ?

**Marek :** _A-t-on vraiment le choix après tout _-_-_ ?_

**Sérénity :** Bien, suivez moi ^_^ .

**C'est alors que la visite guidée de Sérénity commença au travers des dédales de Poudlard.**

**Makuba :** N'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment on a atterri ici en fait...

**Joey :** T'aurais pas une idée s'il y a un objet machin truc chouette d'ici qui aurait pu endommager notre avion ?

**Sérénity :** Je ne sais pas, je suis quand même assez nouvelle ici alors... On va commencer par le parc je pense.

**Marek :** Euh, excuse moi mais avec cette histoire d'arbre ensorcelé qui nous a attaqués hier, je ne tiens pas à y retourner pour le moment ^^'

**Tristan :** Moi non plus !

**Bakura :** _Trouillards !_

**Sérénity :** Bon, comme vous voulez ^^'. On va passer par là alors.

**La troupe étant alors soulagée, ils changèrent donc de direction mais en restant entre les murs. Il visitèrent entre autres la bibliothèque et quelques salles de cours qui étaient pour le moment inoccupés et quelque peu inintéressant... Quelques heures plus tard...**

**Sérénity : **Bon, je crois qu'une petite pause s'impose ^^ !

**Marek : **Tant mieux, j'commençais à avoir des ampoules aux pieds !

**Xian :** Sérénity, je peux te parler un instant ?

**Sérénity :** Bien sûr.

**Xian :** On reviens dans deux minutes !

**Xian et Sérénity s'éloignent.**

**Joey : **Yugi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Yugi : **J'ai oublié de vérifier si toutes mes cartes vont bien ^^

**Joey : **Ouais, je devrais faire de même.

**Kaiba (sort son deck) :** Mmm**, **Après tout...Yugi, que dirais-tu d'un duel ?

**Yugi :** Maintenant ?

**Kaiba : **Non, dans cinq millénaires... Bien sur que oui, à ton avis ?

**C'est donc un duel improvisé qui commença entre Yugi et Kaiba qui s'assirent par terre, ce premier ayant battu Atem auparavant et étant alors le 1er joueur du monde. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le match était serrée.**

**Yugi :** Je vais à présent sacrifier le magicien et la magicienne des ténèbres ainsi que le guerrier celte afin d'invoquer le...

**PFFIOOUUU ! Une rafale de vent surgit de nulle part et fait s'envoler la carte que Yugi tenait dans la main. C'est alors que Râ, le Dragon Ailé eut le malheur de survoler le nez de Bakura qui eut une réaction immédiate ! Mais tous connaissant son caractère aussi diabolique que démoniaque (genre je vais pouvoir enfin régner sur le monde *_*) se jetèrent sur lui afin de lui arracher le précieux de ses mains !**

**Bakura (se débat) :** Elle est à moi !

**Marek (s'accroche) :** Tu peux toujours courir !

**Joey :** Allez, soit raisonnable pour une fois, rends-lui sa carte !

**Bakura :** Jamais !

**Atem :** Elle ne te servira à rien de toute façon puisqu'il te manque les deux autres dieux égyptiens !

**Bakura :** Oh, mais cela me suffit amplement, d'ailleurs si tu ne sais pas comment l'utiliser, ça ne me concerne pas !

**Téa :** Lâche-là !

**Et RE-PFFIIOOUUU ! Le vent refait voler la carte mais cette fois bien plus loin. **

**Yugi :** Bon sang !

**Bakura : **Dégagez !

**Ils se retrouvèrent éjectés à quelques mètres du voleur qui se mit à lui courir après.**

**Joey :** Vite, il faut le rattraper avant que Bakura s'en empare de nouveau !

**Dans un couloir parallèle à celui-ci...**

**Xian :** Tu l'as bien gardé en lieu sûr ?

**Sérénity (pensive) :** Oui, je l'ai cachée là où tu me l'avais demandée...

**Xian :** Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ^^ ?

**Sérénity :** T'est certaine que ça va bien se passer ?

**Xian (grand sourire) :** Mais vouiii =D, t'inquiète pas tu te fais du mouron pour rien, et puis...

**OOUUAAARRGGGG !**

**Sérénity :** Tu disais -_- ?

**Xian :** Euh O_o...On va aller voir !

**Une fois revenues précipitamment, elles virent tout le monde dans...les fameux escaliers magiques ! Ce dernier totalement démembré de partout, certaines marches en plein déplacement et donc pendant dans le vide. Bref, c'était la panique générale.**

**Marek (agrippé à la rambarde) :** Mais il y en a marre à la fin !

**Atem :** Gardons notre calme ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution !

**Makuba :** J'voudrais bien, mais j'y arrive pas !

**Bakura :** Et on dit merci qui ?

**Yugi :** Et toi alors ? Tout ça parce que j'ai laissé une de mes cartes égyptiens s'envoler et tu m'as coursé pour me le prendre !

**Tristan : **Au moins Kaiba l'a récupéré c'est le principal.

**Sérénity :** Je suis désolé ! J'aurais du vous avertir sur ces escaliers ! Elles sont ensorcelés et n'en font parfois qu'a leur tête ! Je vais vous dire comment procéder !

**Kaiba :** Super -_-

**Joey et Marek :** Quoi, je n'ai rien entendu ?

**Elles se mouvèrent de nouveau dont certains donnait enfin accès à un étage.**

**Joey :** Enfin une sortie !

**Marek :** J'y vais !

**Téa et Makuba :** Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

**Sérénity :** Non, attendez ne partez pas !

**Trop tard ^^'. Ils avaient disparu de son champ de vision en partant dans tous le coins, aucun n'ayant entendu l'avertissement de notre nouvelle élève. Elle se tourna alors vers la seule personne disponible dans les environs.**

**Sérénity (mode evil) :** X-I-A-N ?

**Xian (siffle) :** héhéhé ^^''''

**Sérénity : **Pars à leur recherche !

**Xian :** Qui ? Moi ?

**Sérénity :** TOUT DE SUITE _ !

**Xian :** _Ouah, Elle fout la trouille quand elle est en colère OO''' !_

_**À suivre...**_

**Yohoho ! C'est que ça met un sacré bazar là-dedans xD ! Et encore vous n'avez rien vu (comme je le disais dans le 2ème chapitre huhu), le prochain chapitre à autant (voire) plus de chances d'être aussi épicée *_* ! **

**Niveau lexique je vais le faire un peu autrement cette fois vu le nombre de mots xD**

**Stupefix : Sortilège qui pétrifie**

**Expelliarmus : Sortilège de désarmement.**

**Saucisson : Bloque la personne. La victime a lors l'impression d'être saucissonné (d'où son nom xD). **

**Petrificus Totalus : Idem que Stupéfix.**

**Club des chasseurs sans tête : Club de fantômes dont la tête à été coupée (mais y avait-il vraiment besoin de faire une description dessus ^^' ?)**

**Bibine : Prof qui gère les cours de vols et de Quidditch.**

**Voili voilou pour les explications =D !**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le 3ème chap, le prochain paraîtra dès là semaine qui suit °O° !**

**A la prochaine =D !**


	5. Mais où est donc passée la 7ème

**Et un chap de plus, un ! Bonne lecture à tous et...n'oubliez pas les reviews °O° (oulà ça fait un peu court comme entrée en jeu xD) !**

**Chapitre 5 : Mais où est donc passée la 7ème...euh, la compagnie à Atem ?**

**Hohohoho ! Comme je suis heurreeeussee de vous revoir =D ! Pour résumer les chap précédents on peut dire qu'on est pas prêts de sortir de l'auberge, comme vous avez pu voir je...**

**Sérénity (mode evil toujours activée) :** Tu pourrais tout simplement dire que tous nos amis et mon frère sont éparpillés dans toutes les salles à cause de ton script, ce sera amplement suffisant è_é !

**Xian :** Mais euhhhh ! Il faut bien que j'introduise l'histoire ^^'...

**Sérénity :** Garde ça pour plus tard, on n'a pas le temps pour le moment ! Dieu seul sait ou ils peuvent se trouver en ce moment !

**Pendant que les recherches continuèrent...**

**Joey :** Impossible de savoir où ils sont -_-... Je sais bien que ce château est grand mais tout de même...Au pire je tente une salle au hasard et on verra bien ce que ça donne ^^ !

**Il alla donc vers la première porte qui se trouvait à sa porté et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur une sorte de bureau des plus banals exceptés quelques pots étranges par ci...et par là... **

**Joey :** Bof...C'est pas terrible tout ça... J'ai déjà vu pire.

**BAM !**

**Joey :** Mais qu'est-ce que !

**BAM ! Joey se retourna mais n'y vit qu'une armoire qui était pourtant bien calé contre le mur mais qui fit des bruits pour le moins sonores.**

**Joey : **Ouf ! J'ai cru avoir la trouille de ma vie pour un simple meuble xD ! Ce doit être juste un petit chat qui doit être coincé dedans, j'vais le faire sortir ^^.

**C'est fou comme Joey peut-être naïf à certains moments...Il ouvrit donc ce fameux placard tant convoité mais un grand courant d'air le poussa en arrière et le mit à genoux. Le temps de se rendre compte de la situation il prit soudainement un regard horrifié, ses yeux étant grands ouverts. **

**Mais c'était... !**

**Joey :** Non ! Ce n'est pas possible OO ! Pas encore lui !

**Dans un autre couloir (ou l'art de couper en plein suspens aux lecteurs xD)...**

**Marek (court) :** Vite vite vite vite vite !

**Il courait tel un forcené dans les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**Marek :** Ahhhhh ! Mais où sont les toilettes ?

**Euh O_o... Bon, il courut donc désespérément dans tous les sens à la recherche de WC xD...**

**Marek :** Ça y est ! En voilà un *_* ! Tant pis si c'est des toilettes pour filles, tout le monde est en cours de toute façon !

**Il y entra donc précipitamment pour s'arrêter illico presto dans un cabinet qu'il ferma à double tour. L'instant d'après, ce fut le soulagement suprême.**

**Marek :** Ahhhhhhhhhh...Ça fait du bien *_*

**Soudainement, une voix provenant du couloir lui parvint à ses oreilles.**

**Téa : **Marek ? C'est toi ?

**Marek :** _Arg ! Pourquoi il fallait que Téa soit là pile à ce moment, j'ose plus sortir maintenant T-T !_

**Makuba :** Oui, je suis sûr que c'est lui, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille ^^ !

**Marek :** _Que puis-je faire ? Je suis coincée T-T !_

**? :** Marek ? Quel joli nom dis donc ! Et bien bâti en plus !

**Marek :** OOUUAAHHHHHHHH !

**Un fantôme sortit du WC que Marek utilisait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et s'évanouit direct, ouvrant sa porte dans un fracas tonitruant !**

**Téa et Makuba :** Marek !

**Mimi Geignarde :** Oh non, tout est encore de ma faute !

**Makuba :** Encore un fantôme O_o !

**Téa :** Qui est tu ?

**Mimi Geignarde :** Bouhouhou ! Dire que j'avais craqué sur ce bel homme mais...mais...Ouuinnnnn ! Il va me détester maintenant ! Uuaahhhhhhh !

**Dans sa fuite elle traversa le corps de Téa qui eut le plus gros frisson de sa vie avant de disparaître là ou elle était apparue : Dans une cuvette. **

**Téa :** C'était quoi ça OO ?

**Makuba : **Aucune idée O_o...

**Marek (se réveille) :** Par Osiris, j'ai mal à la tête...C'est drôle pendant un instant j'ai cru voir un fantôme et...

**Makuba :** Euh...si je te disais que c'était pas un rêve, tu penserais quoi ^^' ?

**Marek (rire nerveux) :** Hahahaha...***re-s'évanouit***

**Téa :** T'aurais pas du lui dire, le revoilà dans les pommes...

**Jetons un coup d'œil dehors. En effet, seul un voleur et un pharaon semble s'y trouver...**

**Atem et Bakura : **_Je hais le hasard -_- !_

**Décidément, le destin ne jouait pas en leur faveur...**

**Bakura : **Dire que si vous vous étiez pas encore mis en travers de ma route on n'en serait pas là !

**Atem (las) : **Mets là en sourdine pour une fois.

**Bakura :** Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

**Atem :** On croirait entendre un gosse pourri-gâté -_-.

**Bakura (ironique) :** Qui est le gosse pourri-gâté dans cette histoire ? Oh c'est vrai : l'enfance d'un pharaon n'est pas compris dans ce registre !

**Atem :** _Qu'est ce que je disais._

**Bakura (s'arrête) :** Tu as vu ça ?

**Atem :** Quoi encore ?...O_O ?

**Une masse sombre se montra de derrière les fondations doté d'une paire d'ailes !**

**Atem : **Serais-ce encore un de tes tours foireux ?

**Bakura : **Très aimable, vraiment. Toutefois cette idée ne serait pas déplaisante ma foi !

**Atem : **Il a disparu on dirait...Mais ou est-il pa...WWOOUUAAHH !

**Bakura :** AHHH !

**L'animal non identifié s'était emparé de nos deux compères via ses serres acérés et planait à présent à au moins 100 mètres du sol.**

**? : **Mais comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ?

**Bakura : **Par Zork, ne me dites pas que c'est cet abruti qui est aux commandes !

**Joey : **Merci beaucoup pour cette dénomination pour le moins inutile qu'intéressant, mais si quelqu'un aurait une idée pour nous sortir ce cette galère ce serait sympa !

**Chose incroyable et inattendu : Joey chevauchait un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (?) dont Atem et Bakura en était prisonniers !**

**Atem : **Mais qu'est ce que ce dragon fait ici ?

**Joey : **Crois-moi où non, mais...je l'ai trouvé dans un placard de l'une des salles !

**Bakura :** Un placard ? T'as fumé quelque chose ou quoi ?

**Joey : **Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Il m'a sauté dessus et a défoncé le mur du bureau en me kidnappant ! C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai réussi à me défaire de ses griffes mais là !

**Atem :** Attention Joey ! Devant toi !

**Joey :** HHOOO !

**Une seconde de plus et c'est la serre de botanique qui aurait été démoli. Un cours se passant dans cet endroit, ce fut Mme Chourave et tous les élèves présents qui sortirent aussitôt regardant la scène pour le moins rarissime.**

**Chourave : **Le cours est annulé pour aujourd'hui ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs pendant que j'avertisse le directeur !

**Ce ne fut pas la seule classe à stopper leurs cours. Vu le chambard que ce dragon fichait, tout le monde sans exception se bousculèrent : après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'un dragon se promenait en toute liberté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Retournons à l'intérieur pendant un court instant...**

**Sérénity (voit la foule qui se profile) : **Que se passe t-il ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

**Xian : **Là, je donne aussi ma langue au chat ^^'

**Sérénity (attrape un élève) :** Thomas ! Sais tu ce qui se passe ?

**Thomas : **Bien sûr ! Il paraît qu'il y a un dragon dehors avec trois personnes dessus !

**Sérénity : **Qui sont ces personnes ?

**Thomas : **Bah tu sais, ceux qui sont venus hier comme celle qui est à côté de toi !

**Sérénity :** Je m'en doutais ! Xian, viens avec moi !

**On revient dehors ! La situation est resté la même, excepté la quasi-totalité des membres de l'école qui était dans le parc au lieu d'êtres dans leurs maisons à observer dont notre chère trio.**

**Harry :** C'est pas possible ! Aucun dragon ne peut circuler comme ça !

**Ron :** Ce n'est plus le cas on dirait !

**Hermione :** Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron ! Il y a une explication à tout ! En plus, ce dragon ne fait pas partie du bestiaire du monde de la magie !

**Harry :** Mais alors, d'où vient-il ?

**Hermione :** Je réfléchis... Ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! C'est pourtant évident !

**Ron :** Tu peux nous faire part de tes lumières au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?

**Hermione :** Je m'explique : ce dragon fait partie d'un jeu de cartes crée par les moldus. Il est d'ailleurs très répandu dans leur monde et les joueurs s'affrontent via des plates-formes ou disques de duels holographiques ! Et puisqu'ici les machines moldus ne marchent pas, il ne peut avoir qu'une seule solution !

**Harry :** Mais cela veut dire que !

**Hermione :** Tu as tout compris !

**Ron : **Attendez, moi j'ai rien pigé à tout ce charabia !

**Sérénity (regarde la scène) :** Mes craintes étaient fondées !

**Xian : **Ouah ! Joli !

**Sérénity :** Xian !

**Xian :** Désolé ^^'...

**Ron :** Tu vas bien Sérénity ?

**Sérénity :** Pas tellement.

**Hermione : **Xian tu tombes bien !

**Xian :** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Puisque tu est la seule disponible a ne pas être une élève de Poudlard, tu vas t'interposer sur la trajectoire du Dragon !

**Xian : **Mais ça va pas la tête OO ?

**Hermione :** Si on intervient à ta place je n'ose imaginer tous les points que les profs nous enlèverait, alors puisque tu n'est pas d'ici ça fera l'affaire !

**Ron :** Bien pensé !

**Xian :** Ah non, moi je suis pas du tout d'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

**Sérénity (porte Xian avec Ron et Harry) :** Il faut que tu assumes tes bêtises tôt ou tard !

**Harry :** Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de penser à la chose qui te fait le plus peur et tout ira bien !

**Xian :** C'est quoi ces conneries ? Reposez-moi tout de suite !

**Ron :** Mais avec plaisir !

**Ils balancèrent Xian juste devant le dragon qui fonçait vers elle à toute vitesse !**

**Hermione :** N'oublie pas de penser à ta pire peur !

**Joey :** Alerte droit devant ! Xian est sur notre trajectoire !

**Atem : **Xian pousse toi !

**Bakura :** Ne bouge surtout pas, reste bien devant !

**Atem :** La ferme Bakura !

**Xian :** KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Un truc de dingue arriva : Le Dragon eut des réactions très bizarres avant de commencer à... rapetisser O_O ?**

**Bakura : **Qu'est-ce que ?

**Atem :** Ça, c'est très mauvais !

**Joey :** Abandonnez le navire !

**Le monstre lâcha prise et notre pilleur, Atem et Joey tombèrent dans les buissons avoisinant. La créature se déforma littéralement pour ensuite donner forme...à une toute petite araignée qui atterrit sur le front de Xian.**

**Xian (court dans tous les sens) :** AAHHH ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !

**Les élèves :** C'est quoi ce délire OO''' ?

**Ron :** J'ai compris ! C'est un épouvantard qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

**Hermione :** Ah enfin !

**Makuba :** C'est quoi un épouvantard ?

**Makuba et Marek avait rejoint le trio, sauf Téa qui accourut vers les buissons...**

**Hermione :** Un épouvantard est une créature qui prend la forme de la personne ou de la chose dont on a le plus peur. Le Dragon Blanc qu'on vient de voir représentait certainement la peur de Joey...

**Marek :** Mais la petite araignée, ne me dis pas que c'est la peur de...Mouahahahahaha !

**Ron :** C'est pas si drôle, moi aussi j'en ai peur !

**Marek (plié en deux) :** Dire qu'elle a la trouille de ces pt'ites bestioles hahahaha ! Notre « grande » scénariste qui plus est hohoho !

**Kaiba :** Je suis d'accord avec l'égyptien, c'est plutôt tordant.

**Makuba :** Grand-frère ! Ou était-tu ?

**Kaiba (sourire en coin) :** On peut dire que cette « promenade » aura été des plus enrichissantes.

**Makuba :** Hein ?

**Téa (à Atem) :** Ça va, rien de cassé ?

**Atem (se tient les côtes) : **J'ai connu des jours meilleurs si j'ose dire... Mais le plus important est de savoir ou se trouve Joey.

**Bakura :** Viens par ici le perdant !

**Joey : **Atem sauve moi !

**Bakura :** Je vais te faire la peau !

**C'est alors que ces deux derniers bondirent d'un des buissons (ou plus précisément des ronces) et une nouvelle course poursuite commença.**

**Xian (toujours avec son araignée sur elle) :** AAHHHH ! VITE QUE QUELQU'UN ME L'ENLEVE !

**? :** Accio.

**La bébête de Xian fut attirée jusqu'à la main du directeur qui le mit dans une toute petite boîte.**

**Dumbledore :** Allons, pourquoi tout cet attroupement alors que vous étiez censés rester à l'intérieur ?

**Rogue :** Puis je me permettre de punir sévèrement le responsable de ce...désastre ?

**Dumbledore :** Mais faites donc Severus, mais pas de renvois surtout.

**Rogue :** Bien. Que le coupable se dénonce au risque que tout ceux présents ici finissent en retenue.

**Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Tous les élèves pointèrent aussitôt le doigt, à l'exception des nos protagonistes et du trio (Bakura : Moi j'ai pointé !), sur une seule personne. Non pas Joey qui avait pourtant libéré l'épouvantard mais sur la racine même du problème, c'est à dire...**

**Xian : **Eh ! Pourquoi vous m'accusez ?

**Kaiba : **Peut-être parce que tu es l'auteure et que tu as fichu un sacré bordel par ta faute.

**Rogue : **Voici donc notre coupable, ceci dit je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.Le règlement s'appliquant aussi aux personnes extérieures de cette école, je vous condamne Mlle Xian à récurer **(sourire diabolique)** tous les donjons, cachots et chaudrons de préparation à base d'araignées.

**Xian : **NNNOOOOOOONNN !

**Joey : **Et si !

**Sérénity :** Joey ! Tu vas bien ?

**Makuba :** T'as réussi à semer Bakura OO ?

**Joey : **Ouais, mais pas pour longtemps je crains, mais j'ai juste le temps d'enlever toutes les épines que j'ai ça sera déjà ça ^^'...

**Kaiba :** Alors comme ça on a peur de mon dragon Wheller ?

**Joey : **T'as rien trouvé de plus spirituel à me dire alors que j'ai bien failli y passer, et puis c'est quoi le rapport -_- ?

**Kaiba :** Demande donc à tes amis et tu reviendras me le dire en face.

**Sérénity : **_Je n'oserais jamais lui dire que Kaiba à raison _^^'''

**C'est alors que cet événement qui a été à deux doigts de la catastrophe arriva à son terme, Xian étant alors emmené dans les cachots dans le cadre de sa punition qu'elle considérait comme un purgatoire (Xian : Non pas les araignées nooonnnnn T-T !) et tout le reste finirent leur journée dans un second banquet assez copieux...**

**Makuba : **Dites, on aurait pas oublié quelque chose ?

**? : **SI, NOUS !

**Marek :** Yugi ? Tristan ?

**Tristan : **Vous n'êtes que des sans-cœur !

**Yugi :** Toute la journée on a été bloqués dans une salle sans issue !

**Téa :** Comment ça ?

**Tristan :** En plus c'était truffé de meubles de partout, on aurait presque dit un labyrinthe !

**Kaiba :**..._Ils étaient là aussi ?_

**Yugi :** On a cherché pendant des heures avant qu'on trouve la sortie !

**Joey :** Ça fait un peu space mais moins que ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ! Sinon il y a une très bonne nouvelle !

**Yugi :** Ah bon ?

**Tous :** Xian est aux cachots :D !

**Yugi :** Quoi OO ?

**Tristan :** On a loupé un épisode ?

**Sérénity :** On peut dire ça ^^'...

**Yugi :** Allez, racontez nous tout !

**Quelques étages plus bas, on entendait distinctement le crissement que provoquait le chiffon de Xian sur le carrelage.**

**Xian : **Patience...Vous verrez, le moment où je sortirais ça va barder du feu de dieu, ça je vous le jure niark niark niark !...AHHH, ENCORE UNE ARAIGNEE !

_**à suivre...**_


	6. Mon sorcier bien aimé

**Me revoilou après une petite (longue) absence ^^'''' ! Je suis désolé pour le retard du coup mais je suis revenue avec un paquet d'idées toutes fraîches dans la caboche xD ! Surtout que ça se corse de plus car j'ai décidée de prendre une nouvelle direction assez inédite, en plus notre joyeuse bande sont désormais connus de tout l'école (ce qui n'est pas trop étonnant xD). C'est reparti =D !**

**Chap 6 : Mon sorcier bien aimé (aucun lien avec le chapitre en question mais j'pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'oeil parodique xD)**

**Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'arrivé de nos compagnons, ces derniers jours étant devenues terriblement calmes et sans intérêt...**

**Joey : **C'était le paradis ouais ! Une semaine sans Xian il n'y a rien de mieux °O°!

**Xian : **Tu rigole j'espère ?C'était pire qu'un enfer cette punition de mes deux ! L'autre prof peut toujours courir pour...

**Rogue : **Vous en n'avez pas eu assez peut-être Mlle Xian?

**Xian : **Arrggggg ! Mais si si, tout va très bien, vos cachots vont très bien, elles sont très jolies d'ailleurs ça brille dans tous les coins lalala !

**Joey : **Lèche-bottes !

**Xian : **Même pas vrai ! T'imagines même pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des couleurs verdâtres imprimés dans la rétine tellement j'en ai nettoyé _''' !

**M'enfin bref ! Peu de choses ont changé : La retenue de Xian était enfin levée depuis hier mais elle eut une crise cardiaque en retrouvant son canapé chérie truffé d'araignées en tous genres, cadeau attentionné de bienvenue venant de Bakura. Sinon Joey et Atem ont finalement trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Marek et Makuba afin de passer enfin des nuits tranquilles mais en revanche ils n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen de retourner chez eux, tous étant contraints d'attendre « le temps que le directeur trouve une solution » selon Sérénity...**

**Xian : **QUOI ? TU DIS QU'IL A DISPARU ?

**Sérénity (toute rouge) :** Oui ^^'. Je ne comprends pas il n'est plus là où je l'avais rangée...

**Xian : **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je te confie ma seule garantie et le voilà envolé T-T ! Tu croyais que c'était pourquoi que j'avais demandé ton aide à la base ?

**Atem :** De quoi vous parlez ?

**Xian :** Ah ! Euh, rien, de rien du tout ^^ !

**Atem : **Vu le ton que tu employais à l'instant, je doute fortement de ton argument.

**Joey :** Que tu l'ai invité ou non à ta fic si jamais tu lui fais du mal je te réduis en poussière !

**Xian :** Calme-toi le perdant, j'ai rien fait cette fois (_enfin du moins pas encore _*_*_)_ !

**La discussion s'arrêtant là, Xian se mit subitement à farfouiller dans tous les coins mais finit par abandonner bien des heures plus tard devant l'incompréhension de tous... excepté une certaine personne qui la prit à part quelques minutes caché aux yeux de tous. Quand elle est revenue elle avait viré au vert pâle.**

**Yugi :** Euh, ça va pas ?

**Xian : **Laissez-moi tranquille !

**Marek (à Tristan) : **Dis donc, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle fait une de ces têtes.

**Tristan :** Soit c'est bon signe, soit c'est très mauvais pour nous.

**Makuba :** Parlez pas de malheur !

**Téa :** Au fait, faudrait p'tête qu'on aille au cours auquel Hagrid nous a invités.

**Bakura :** Allez-y si ça vous amuse, moi je reste-ici.

**Joey :** Ça sera pas une perte...

**Bakura : **Répète ça pour voir !

**Joey :** Euh, rien du tout !

**Yugi :** C'est déjà quoi comme genre de cours que Hagrid enseigne ?

**Makuba :** Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques =D !

**Kaiba : **Makuba, ne recommence pas.

**Yugi : **Tu ne viens pas avec nous du coup ?

**Kaiba :** Tu croyais peut-être que ma réponse serait positive ?

**Makuba (feignant l'ironie) :** Oh quel dommage frérot, Hagrid à dit que le programme de ce cours était axé sur les d-r-a-g-o-n-s... Mais puisque que tu viens de dire que tu ne viendrais pas...

**Makuba est vraiment un frère diabolique par moments xD. Du coup, tout le monde était présent à ce fameux cours (oui je dis bien TOUT le monde, y compris Bakura) (Tristan : Ça sent le chantage made in Xian à plein nez !) (Bakura : La ferme !). **

**Hagrid : **Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué depuis quelques instants, nous avons quelques invités pour ce cours afin de leur faire découvrir certains principes

**Yugi :** _Vu les regards qu'ils nous adressent depuis tout à l'heure, je crois qu'ils étaient déjà au courant ^^'_

**Ron :** Tiens , t'es déjà sorti du cachot toi ?

**Xian :** Sans commentaire...

**Sérénity :** C'est moi où Xian tire une tête de cent pieds de longs ?

**Kaiba :** Du moment que ça nous fait des vacances.

**Hermione :** Chut ! Ne perturbez pas le cours !

**Tristan :** Mais en général c'est plutôt bien ?

**Ron :** Bah en fait vous avez vraiment du bol de tomber direct sur les dragons ! Quand je pense que le reste de l'année on se farcit des trucs totalement inintéressant !

**Harry :** C'est justement parce qu'ils sont là qu'on a ce cours tu sais ?

**La présentation de Hagrid fut non étonnamment ennuyeuse et...**

**Joey : **Ouais, d'ailleurs vous trouvez pas qu'on s'ennuie aussi depuis le début de ce chapitre?

**Xian :** TU INSINUES QUOI AU JUSTE?

**Téa :** La voilà remis d'aplomb on dirait.

**Tous :** Zut, les vacances sont déjà finies T-T

**Joey :** Bon, tu pourrais pas en profiter pour supprimer la partie explicative de Hagrid et arriver directement au choses sérieuses ?

**Xian :** Et puis quoi encore ?

**Kaiba :** Fais ce qu'il te dit.

**Xian : **Beuh ! Si jamais il y a encore des problèmes vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

**Atem :** Je rêve ou elle a plié face à Kaiba ?

**Yugi : **Non tu ne rêve pas ^^'

**Hagrid :** ...Alors nous arrivons à la partie la plus intéressant du cours, approchez vous je vous prie.

**Enfin ! Tout le monde s'approcha vers ce qui semblait être à première vue une énorme caisse couvert d'un tissu assez épais. Mais la surprise ne fut pas moins grande quand le géant retira ce dernier qui dissimulait en réalité une cage assez imposante auquel était renfermé un …**

**Hagrid : **Mais O_o ? Ou est-il passé ?

**BOUM !**

**Tous : Mais qu'est-ce que ?**

**Bakura avait fini catapulté une dizaine de mètres en arrière et assommé pour se retrouver écrasé par une masse assez imposante qu'est...**

**Tous : **UN DRAGON ?

**Hagrid : **Oh oh !

**Harry : **Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

**Hagrid : **Là n'est pas le problème mais...

**Ron : **Euh c'est pas pour vous faire paniquer mais il est en train d'embarquer Bakura là !

**Kaiba : **Qu'il l'emmène le plus loin possible, de toute façon je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

**Yugi : **Ça craint ! Il se met à cracher des flammes !

**Joey (mode grande classe ON) : **Faut vraiment que je fasse tout ici ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

**Atem :** Non ! Surtout pas, il va...

**C'est alors que Joey se retrouva sous des flammes lancées par le dragon avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'invoquer son monstre.**

**Sérénity : **Joey !

**Xian (mode Halliday ON) : **ALLUMMERRR LE FEU °O° !

**Harry arrosa aussitôt le pauvre perdant avec Aquamentis non sans mal car il courait dans tous les sens. Ce dernier retomba à terre ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements se retrouvant à moitié cramés.**

**Joey (crache de la fumée) :** Kof Kof ! C'était moins une !

**Yugi :** En tous cas le dragon est parti...

**Xian :** Tu dis rien sur le fait que Bakura ai disparu ?

**Atem : **Ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

**Kaiba : **Idem.

**Tristan : **Bon débarras !

**Marek : **Tant-mieux !

**Xian : **Bakura le mal-aimé xD !

**Rogue :** Ceci dit je doute que cela résolve la situation pour autant.

**Xian :** Arg ! Nan, pas lui !

**Rogue : **Oh que si Mlle Xian. Il serait d'ailleurs de votre intérêt d'y remédier au risque de subir la même sentence qu'auparavant.

**Xian : **Mais !

**Rogue : **Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

**Xian : **Voui V_V

**Tristan : **Comment ça se fait que tu ne fais rien contre lui ?

**Xian : **J'sais pas, c'est le seul insensible à ma fic T-T... Bon, qui vient avec moi chercher le voleur ?

**C'est ainsi qu'un groupe se forma avec Xian, Harry, Téa, Ron, Hermione, Tristan, Marek et Yugi pour aller chercher le dragon tandis que Atem, Makuba, Sérénity, Joey (Kaiba étant rentré à l'intérieur) s'occupaient d'éteindre l'incendie (bah oui ils ont oublié de tout éteindre xD) qui s'était déclenché aux abords de la cabane à Hagrid.**

**Marek : **Bon, il s'est réfugié où le dragon ?

**Hermione : **Au delà de la Forêt interdite il y a une grande colline surmonté de rochers, on pourra certainement le trouver là-bas.

**Tristan :** Et comment peut-tu en être aussi sûre ?

**Hermione : **Les dragons aiment se placer en hauteur et c'est le seul point culminant des environs.

**Ron : **Oh non ! Pas encore cette forêt !

**Marek (inquiet) :** C'est pas celui qui a un arbre maso ?

**Ron : **Non, c'est bien pire T-T

**Xian : **Ohohoh ! Vous en faites pas avec moi vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité hohoho !

**Téa : **Alors peut-tu m'expliquer le troll géant qui vient de passer pas loin ?

**Xian : **Ça ? Euh...

**Yugi :** On n'est pas sorti -_-

**Bon, pour résumer, après avoir été poursuivi par un géant du nom de Graup pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis par des centaures pour finir... par des énormes araignées...**

**Xian : **AU S'COURRSS !

**Marek : **Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse !

**Harry :** Fallait s'y attendre ! C'est toujours durant cette saison qu'elles sortent de leur antre !

**Yugi : **Xian ! Utilise ton script !

**Xian (mode révélation) : **Ah oui c'est vrai xD ! PAR LE POUVOIR DU SCRIIPPTTTTT !

…... Oh, il y a tout plein d'morts Oo !

**Tous : **Oo

**Tristan : **Un peu trop efficace ton coup O_o

**Xian : **Bon, on en était où déjà ?

**Téa : **Regardez, il y a quelque chose qui brille par là !

**Téa s'approcha jusqu'à cette lueur.**

**Tristan : **Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Téa : **Bah ? On dirait un serpent tout ce qui a de plus banal, à part sa couleur...il est tout blanc.

**Yugi : **Blanc ?

**Marek : **C'est courant ici ?

**Ron : **Non Oo.

**Téa : **KYAAAAAAA !

**Tous : **Téa ?

**Le serpent s'était soudainement faufilé dans le manche de la chemise de Téa**

**? : **Hohohhohoho ! Enfin une belle jeune fille venue m'apporter chaleureusement son aide ! Je suis comme comblée !

**Yugi : **J'arrive Téa !

**Harry :** C'est moi ou ce n'est pas du Fourchelang ?

**Ron :** C'est un animagus ?

**? : **Animagus ? Ça se mange ? Enfin, permettez-moi de me présenter huhu !

**Marek :** C'est drôle mais ça me fait rappeler quelqu'un ^^'...

**Mais il eut à peine le temps de sortir sa tête du col de Téa qu'il fut aussitôt agrippé par deux personnes en furie.**

**Tristan (evil) :** On va le faire cuire à la casserole et l'assaisonner !

**Yugi (idem) :** Avec du sel et du poivre !

**? :** J'ai déjà vu cette scène quelque part il me semble comme c'est drôle *_* ! Bref, toutes mes excuses mais ayant la santé fragile et étant au bord de l'hypothermie je n'ai trouvé que cette ravissante femme pour me réchauffer =D !

**Tristan :** T'inquiète, tu imagines même pas comme une marmite ça chauffe !

**Xian :** Le pauvre xD

**? (aux airs dramatico-musical): **Oh, quelle tragédie qui aurait cru que moi, Ayame, terminerait ses jours de la sorte et d'une manière aussi dramatique hohoho ! Comme j'aurais aimé me réconcilier avec mon jeune et frêle petit frère avant de finir mes jours comme plat de résistance *_* !

**Yugi :** Il se moque de nous !

**Téa (toute rouge) :** Arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille il n'a rien fait de mal ^^''.

**Ayame :** Elle a tout à fait raison ! J'ai un cœur aussi innocent que pur !

**Ron :** Ça reste à voir -_-...

**Ayame : **Au fait, je vous en serais très reconnaissssssssssant de bien vouloir me ramener mes vêtements que j'ai du involontairement laisser dans le coin =D !

**Tristan :** Hein ?

**Ayame :** On dirait que vous êtes du genre plutôt lent à assimiler hhohoo ! Enfin, juste pour vous dire...

**POUF !**

**Une fumée grise s'était emparée du serpent jusqu'à qu'elle se dissipe.**

**Ayame : **...qu'une fois qu'on a repris forme humaine on se retrouve aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance =D !

**Tous : **Oo !

**Ron : **Que quelqu'un lui rende ses fringues vite !

**Yugi :** Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger en tout cas -_-''''

**Hermione : **J'veux pas voir ça !

**Xian : **OH... MY... GOSH O_O !

**C'est dans une panique non moins généralisé qu'ils cherchèrent ses habits à vitesse grand V.**

**Marek : **C'est bon, j'les ai ! Je le passe !

**Ayame : **Oh, un grand merci monsieur brun !

**Marek : **Monsieur brun ?

**Xian :** Maman, j'suis au paradis !

**Téa : **Xian, ça va pas ? Tu saigne beaucoup du nez OO !

**Xian (bave) : **Gagagagagagaga *_* **(tombe par terre)**

**Téa : **Xian ! De l'aide vite !

**Yugi : **Elle ne respire plus O_o !

**Marek : **Je crois que cet événement lui a coupé le souffle au sens propre du terme, quoique elle était pas plutôt censée avoir une hémorragie avec tout le sang qu'elle a perdue ?

**Téa :** C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

**Ayame (cette fois habillé) :** Ohoho °O° ! Voilà une jeune demoiselle en détresse qui se retrouve entre la vie et la mort à cause de moi, je ne me savais pas doté d'un charme mortel hohoh**(BANG! Tristan 1 - Ayame 0)**

**Tristan :** Au lieu de dire des âneries faudrait peut-être lui venir en aide !

**Hermione :** De toute façon, dans ce contexte, il n'y a qu'une solution possible ^^'''''...

**Ayame (avec un pansement sur le crâne) :** Jusssstemennnt, c'est à ce passage où je voulais en venir ! Il ne peut avoir qu'un aussi beau mâle que moi pour ce genre de situation ! C'est ainsi que je ferai office de prince charmant pour déposer l'ultime baiser °O° !

**Marek :** Il est taré -_-'''

**Yugi :** Remarque, ça m'arrange de ne pas avoir à le faire.

**Tous :** Moi aussi !

**Tristan :** Bakura n'est pas le seul a être exclu apparemment.

_**à suivre...**_

**Eh oui, Fruits Basket fait désormais partie intégrante de la fic mouahaha ! En fait à la base ce n'était pas prévu mais un petit rêve nocturne assez rocambolesque en a décidé autrement (si je faisais pas des rêves zarbi aussi xD) **

**Niveau lexique, bah, en fait on a qu'Aquamentis qui est tout simplement un sort faisant apparaître de l'eau voilou ^^ !**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre paraîtra soit cette semaine, soit la suivante.**

**A plus =D !**


	7. Horizontal Limit

**Et un septième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous (et au passage un pt'it com ou deux ça fait toujours plaisir xD) !**

**Chap 7 : Horizontal Limit (comprenne qui pourra xD)**

**Ou-suis je ? Il fait tout noir, dois-je conclure que j'ai soudainement fini ma vie dans une vision des plus fan-service (bave) ? Maman, j'aperçois de la lumière et des nuages... J'suis au paradiiiis à moi les pt'its anges lalala *_* ! Il y a des poneys verts pastels et argentés de partout et le nec plus ultra, l'ultimatum de toutes les convoitises c'est...c'est...tiens...j'ai l'impression de retomber soudainement ! Oulàlàlàlà c'est pas bon ssssiiiiiiiiiiiGGGGGGNNNNEEE !**

**Téa : **Ah, ça y est elle ouvre enfin les yeux !

**Xian : **Gné ? Qu'est ce qu'est ?

**Ayame : **Je vous l'avais dit, Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bouche à bouche pour faire revivre les princesses endormies lalala !

**Xian : **Que...qquuoi Oo ? C'est toi qui...qui...qui...gagagaga *_* (re-saigne du nez à gogo et retombe direct dans les pommes)

**Marek : **Pour la réanimation on repassera -_-

**Yugi :** Bon au moins elle est en vie c'est déjà ça ^^'

**Harry :** C'est pas tout mais on s'est complètement éloigné de notre but de départ, c'est à dire retrouver Bakura ainsi que le dragon.

**Tristan :** Ouais, mais on peut pas ramener que le dragon ?

**Ron :** Impossible, on recevrait les foudres de Rogue.

**Ayame : **Ça tombe bien, je n'avais aucune idée sur mon planning extraordinaire de l'après-midi mais je vous ferais honneur de ma présence en vous accompagnant !

**Marek :** La question serait plutôt : Que fais-tu ici ?

**Ayame :** Monsieur brun, c'est là une sacré question qui mérite une réponse toute simple ! J'étais parti en expédition avec toute ma joyeussse compagnie (en particulier avec cette délicieuse Tohru huhuhu) afin de nous changer des sources thermales et quand nous pattâmes en voiture, elle décolla soudainement du sol par ce qui semblait être un dragon mais c'est impossible puisque le seul ayant ce signe se trouvait chez...

**Harry : **Attends, tu as dit un dragon ?

**Ayame :** YES ! Quoique qu'il y a un seul dragon que je connais mais en réalité n'est pas un mais...

**Tristan :** ABREGE !

**Ayame : **Et j'ai eu droit à mon premier baptême de l'air en finissant éjecté ici tandis que les autres ont probablement fini le trajet =D !

**Ron :** Qui était avec toi ?

**Ayame :** Bah tout d'abord mon cher jeune et fragile petit frère puis un rouquin mal léché, un mec qui est une vrai tête de mule, ma fameuse Toru préféré ainsi que (tadadada!) mon cher amant Shiguré !

**Tous :** Shiguré, ça sonne pas masculin Oo ?

**Marek :** Ils sont gays où quoi OO ?

**Téa : **Bon, le plus grave c'est que si on n'arrête pas le dragon le plus vite possible il va embarquer d'autres personnes !

**Yugi :** Oui, allons-y !

**Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt interdite sans d'autres péripéties, Marek portant une narratrice en pleine convalescence sur son dos.**

**Marek :** Dites, y'aurait pas un remède pour son nez en sang ? Elle est en train d'inonder ma chemise-là T-T.

**Hermione :** Ça y-est, je vois la colline d'ici !

**Yugi :** Au fait pourquoi on n'a pas pu utiliser vos balais pour y accéder plus facilement ?

**Hermione : **A cause du fait que le dragon pourrait nous remarquer trop facilement et prendre la fuite en emportant ses victimes.

**Téa :** Il y a de la fumée en haut !

**Hermione :** Oh-non !

**Tristan :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Harry :** Ne me dis pas que !

**Hermione :** Si ! Généralement, ça veut dire que le dragon... les... a...

**Tous :** QUOOIIIII OO ! VITE ON FONCE !

**Ils avaient jamais grimpé aussi vite sur la colline qui paraissait interminable. Encore Bakura n'aurait pas été une grande perte en soi mais les autres qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec l'histoire ! Vite, il fallait faire vite, sinon tout espoir serait perdu ! Même le serpent semblait paniqué à l'idée que son frère chéri finisse en rat farci. Mais une fois arrivés juste derrière, ils n'entendirent pas un bruit, ni un son. C'était trop tard, pensaient-ils avec horr...**

**? :** Hmmm, c'est vachement bon !

**? : **Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un dragon pouvait être aussi délicieux !

**? :** Peu importe, du moment que ce n'est pas du poireau ça me va !

**?:** J'vous avais dis que ça ferait l'affaire.

**Téa :** Mais qu'est-ce que Oo ?

**Harry et Ron :** Oh putain ils sont en train de bouffer le dragon O_o !

**Ayame :** Oh mon frère adoré je te retrouve enfin ! Prends-moi dans tes bras !

**Yuki :** Oh misère le revoilà -_-

**Toru :** Ayame, tu est sain est sauf =D !

**Ayame :** Oh tu sais je suis béni par les dieux il ne pouvait donc rien m'arriver je suis indestructible muahaha ! Et sinon comment va mon cher amant *_* ?

**Shiguré :** Oh, mais très bien mon chéri, il ne t'es pas arrivé des mésaventures dis-moi (mode dramatic) sinon tu sais Ô combien je ne me remettrais pas !

**Ayame (étoiles dans les yeux) :** Mon ammourrr !

**Shiguré : **Mon chérriii !

**Kyô : **Je ne les connais pas -_-'''

**Marek :** Je peux m'inviter ? C'est que ça a l'air super bon !

**Yuki :** Mais bien sûr, assied-toi.

**Hermione :** ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE ! C'EST QUOI CA ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSEE ?

**Haru (impassible) :** Eh bien on faisait une expédition quand...

**Tristan :** Ça on sait, expliquez-nous depuis votre arrivé ici !

**Haru (idem) :** Eh ben on a rencontré un drôle de type aux cheveux blancs avec des pics assommé qui à son réveil et à la vue du dragon avait eu une drôle de lumière qui clignota sur la tête et c'est là qu'une lumière venue du ciel s'abattit sur la pauvre bestiole et que comme il était cuit à point et que c'était mal de gaspiller de la nourriture...

**Yugi : **C'est bizarre mais je sais de qui ça vient ^^'

**Téa :** Gaspillage de nourriture ?

**Ron :** Euh, il est passé où Bakura ?

**Bakura (mâche avec vigueur) :** Cronch ! Cronch !C'est de moi qu'on parle ?

**Kyô :** Cet asocial s'est mis dans un coin avec une cuisse.

**Tous : **Pas étonnant.

**Bakura :** Il n'avait qu'a pas être aussi faible s'il ne voulait pas être mangé !

**Harry : **Je crois qu'il est hors sujet dans tous les sens du terme Oo...

**Xian :** C'est quoi tout c'bordel -_- ?

**Marek :** Tiens, t'es réveillé toi ?

**Xian :** Ouais et alors ? Tiens, ça sent rudement bon ici, c'est quoi ?

**Toru :** Du dragon =D !

**Xian : **Oh yes ! J'en ai jamais goûté ! Je peux **(bave)** ?

**Yugi :** Elle fait comme si de rien n'était O_O.

**Ayame :** Salutations ! Te souviens-tu de ton sauveur irrésistible ? Je m'appelle Ayame, enchanté ! J'peux aussi y manger ?

**Xian : **Hohoho mais fais comme chez toi je te prie =D !

**Marek :** Ça y est, j'me disais bien qu'il me faisait penser à quelqu'un !

**Xian : :** Wouaahhh ! C'est délicieux !

**Ayame :** Mais ça l'aurait été encore plus si c'était notre gentille Toru qui l'aurait préparé aux pt'its soins !

**Xian :** Avec du gingembre !

**Ayame :** Et du curry !

**Tous :** C'est le portrait craché de Xian T-T !

**Harry :** Ça va Hermione, t'arrive à encaisser ?

**Hermione (dépression power) :** Dire que ce dragon était d'une espèce protégée, Rogue va nous tuer, j'suis sûre qu'il va enlever tous nos points T-T

**Ron :** Calme-toi, c'est pas si grave tu sais. Enfin, même si on était loin d'imaginer que cette histoire finirait en barbecue-party mais bon ^^'.

**Haru :** Quelque part, il en va de la santé psychologique et mentale de Hatori de garder secret le thème de ce repas.

**Toru :** Oh c'est vrai qu'il est du signe du dragon j'avais complètement oubliée ! C'est quand même pas un des ses camarades qu'on mange tout de même O_o ?

**Kyô :** T'as surtout une imagination trop débordante ouais !

**Yugi :** Comment ça ?

**Yuki :** C'est un peu long à vous expliquer en fait ^^'...

**C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le temps de faire connaissance et de connaître ainsi le secret de ces nouveaux venus qu'est en réalité la famille Sôma, à part Toru (Tristan : Euh, si c'était censé être secret, pourquoi ils en parlent comme si de rien n'était?) (Xian : C'est la loi de la fic, c'est tout, pourquoi se compliquer la vie xD ?). Ils apprirent alors que quand l'un des membres avait le malheur d'enlacer quelqu'un du sexe opposé (ou quand ils sont malades) ils se transforment en animal du zodiaque chinois (après la suite vous connaissez huhuhu *_*) (Marek : La voilà à saigner du nez une fois de plus -_-)...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Épilogue :**

**Toru (chantonne) :** Frottons, frottons, frottons !

**Kyô :** Mais qui nous a entraîné dans cette galère ?

**Hermione :** Encore heureux qu'on ai encore tous nos points !

**Ron :** Tu parles !

**Rogue :** Voulez-vous que j'alourdisse la punition M. Weasley ?

**Ayame :** Si cela peut me permettre de passer plus de temps avec mon frère, c'est avec un grand OUI que j'accepte =D !

**Yuki :** Tais-toi, on en a déjà assez comme ça à nettoyer -_- !

**Téa : **Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous êtes aussi ici ?

**Joey : **Bah Hagrid ne nous avait pas averti qu'il y avait une réserve souterraine de Gnomes juste à côté et comme Atem avait jugé bon d'invoquer un esprit de l'eau afin d'éteindre l'incendie...

**Atem : **Et comme l'eau s'est infiltré en masse dans ces galeries ...ils ont fini noyés V_V

**Bakura :**C'est du joli ! Et vous qui me traitez de barbare, je constate que notre cher pharaon n'est guère mieux !

**Atem : **La ferme pilleur de tombes !

**Yuki : **C'est quoi leur problème Oo ?

**Marek :** Ça aussi c'est un peu long a vous raconter ^^'

**Tous se remirent alors à leur tâche, c'est à dire récurer les cachots de fond en comble, punition suprême de Rogue par excellence.**

**Harry : **Au fait, y'aurait pas deux personnes qui manquerait à l'appel ?

**Joey : **C'est vrai ça..._Pour Sérénity je comprends mais où est Makuba ?_

**Rogue : **Tous deux ont été extradés exceptionnellement de la sentence.

**Xian :** OH MON DIEU UNE ARAIGNEE !

**Bakura :** Faites-là taire où je l'envoie au Royaume des Ombres pour de bon !

**Haru :** Ça promet...

_**à suivre...**_

**Voili voilou xD ! Certes ce chap est un peu court mais je ne me voyais pas introduire une péripétie supplémentaire dans le même chapitre ^^.**

**Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre =D !**


End file.
